


Courtyard society

by reddogf13



Series: short outlast storys [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Clans, M/M, Survival, insane scociety, outlast whistleblower - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddogf13/pseuds/reddogf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>years have passed since the walrider outbreak and waylons run in with the groom. he managed to escape the hell of the asylum, but not the wrath of murkoff. forced to stay behind "the wall" by murkoff snipers, Waylon has developed a clan of survival patients. farming off what ever land they have and creating a safe haven for each other away from the aggressive that hunt them.</p><p>one day however, an aggressive breaks into there haven and Waylons clan mates suggest he take him in for defense purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the starting point

 

Waylon suddenly awoke from his sleep. He had the same dream he had been having for months. Dreaming that he was being courted into bed by someone and happily enjoying the sexual thrill of someone over him. And just as he was about to feel the start of immense pleasure, he woke up. He never knew who exactly courted him—they were always seen as a mysterious, dark blur with a wide grin.

"Another day." Waylon thought, remembering all the progress he had made with his clan. Three years, going on four, of hard work and survival. It seemed to start after Waylon left Eddie impaled in the gym. Waylon had given up escape long ago—after Murkoff set up a massive sniper wall around the asylum. Even traveling to the sniper wall was a mission in and of its self. There were miles of untamed forest that still housed wild animals, like starving grizzly bears. The first few months were hell on earth. Riots and fights were everywhere, but Waylon somehow managed to thrive.

After escaping the asylum, Waylon thought he was free, walking miles away from the hell of Mount Massive. Then, he saw it: a massive wall that filled the only gap between the monstrous mountain ranges. It would put the wall of China to shame.

Waylon still had a little hope that maybe he could dig under it or climb over it. As he got closer, however, gunshots rained out across the wall. It appeared other patients had the same plan, and Murkoff had anticipated it, positioning snipers all down the wall. Waylon lost hope that day.

He stayed out in the wilds for a few days. He was desperate to survive and never go back to Mount Massive, but life had other plans. It was during winter when the riot hit and Waylon had no chance against the frequent snow and ice cold rain storms in the forest. He had to return indoors. Inside, Waylon scavenged, fled from psychopaths, and somehow made himself a home. He hid in the vents with supplies until eventually he ran out of places to scavenge. The food was getting lower and lower each day. A few weeks passed and Waylon became even more desperate for help.

He needed to be saved—to escape—but no one was coming. Waylon finally accepted the fact that no one would come. He had to do something to stay alive. It started with more scavenging, but not for food. He looked for rotten vegetables and berry bushes, taking note of where they grew. He also found a lemon tree in one of the offices and planted it in the courtyard.

Waylon grew more and more nervous when he noticed patients following him. He had to be smart in evading the patients to avoid exposing where his food was growing. Then one day, a patient who was too crippled to be a threat approached Waylon with a tomato plant he managed to grow from a rotten tomato.

The patient had trouble keeping it alive, and begged Waylon to let him join in growing food. Waylon agreed, planting and caring for the tomato plant until it was healthy. In the next few weeks, other patients scavenged for rotting plants, gathered seeds, and brought their findings to Waylon in bags, envelopes, or even in some pots if the patients had a green thumb and managed to grow something.

Waylon quickly realized patients were considering it a payment to be accepted by him into his quickly growing farming group. From all of this, Waylon had been able to grow almost a full plantation of multiple foods. His group grew huge crops of potatoes, blueberries, tomatoes, corn, onions, carrots, lettuce, and even some pineapple that one patient was able to grow. He was amazed at the vast knowledge of growing and caring for things some patients possessed.

After months of hard work and growing, the group grew to twenty people. They had their first full harvest. Waylon had to carefully control the starving patients. They needed to make this a long term plan. If everything was eaten in a day, all their hard would would be destroyed. It took a lot of talking, and even fighting with a few patients, to assert his control. He had to become a leader if this group wanted to live. He was the most sane and least injured. This alone assured his place as leader. No one had the strength to challenge him.

After all the talking and fighting, Waylon convinced patients to gather their self control and wait. He got together with the patients that were most experienced in growing and planting. Waylon worked with them to harvest the food, and carefully extract the fresh seeds from a few to get a good supply of them for another harvest.

Only after that did Waylon allow the food to be eaten in small rations for it to last a little while. After this, things began to spiral out of control. More and more patients joined the group. The planting of food became less organized and some crops failed from lack of care. The large group was having a civil war between people stealing and fighting over food. Some of the more aggressive patients began attacking the weak.

Waylon stepped aside and took a deep breath. He had to make a difficult decision. Later in the afternoon he gathered the then two hundred patients in his group.

"I am sorry." Waylon said repeatedly when speaking to the group, cut down to only fifty members. Waylon had just announced he was cutting people off, and kicking them out of the clan. Waylon knew it was brutal, but survival was never kind. If he didn't do something drastic, they would all starve or kill each other over scraps.

Anyone that was not skilled at growing, planting, cooking, scavenging, or strong enough to simply protect the group, had to leave, or stick around until they starved from lack of food. Those cut were furious and incited a riot. They destroyed things, stole food from the mostly dead harvest, and even tried to harm Waylon. He had planned far ahead for this and was able to prepare early before the announcement.

The saved patients knew the news far ahead of the cut ones. Waylon gathered them together in the night, telling them what was to happen and how to prepare. They gathered the most important materials all night, hiding them away. They also gathered some of the harvest to grow a supply of both food and seeds to last them. The strongest were set up with a makeshift amour from materials lying around. They were also given weapons such as knives or spears crafted from a mix of scissors and duct tape attached to long broken pipes. They were all prepared in the morning to drive off the most violent and protect themselves.

"Now for phase two." Waylon said to his small group. Once the clan's structure was secure, they needed a properly secured home. They began immediately, carefully migrating to a massive hall next to the largest courtyard. They blocked all the main entrances, turned offices into bedrooms, fixed up the kitchens, and cleaned the courtyard of debris. The building was officially secure. Now they quickly moved their supplies, being delicate with the seeds and the last of the food.

It took a full week to fix and secure every thing. Everyone was exhausted after it all. The night everything was moved, Waylon worked with his cooks to make a huge dinner of vegetable soup with corn bred, despite no milk available. Everyone ate well that night and were actually full for the first time. Things turned around after the initial chaos. The protected large courtyard made a perfect space to grow the fresh harvest. The fountain in the middle made a good well for quick plant watering in the dry season. Of course everyone was smart not to drink directly from it. Water was gathered, boiled and stored in water jugs collected from old employee lounges.

 

 

Months passed and Waylon began craving more in his diet. Despite all the disgusting gore he experienced, he still desired a large juicy steak, fresh crispy bacon, or even some eggs. His mouth became a waterfall when he thought of them. A lot of the cooks felt the same. Waylon gathered together five strong patients with spears and carefully crafted bows with arrows. They traveled outside the barrier through a gate they managed to unlock with a key they scavenged from a security guard. Out in the wild, they hunted all day. It was difficult, but they managed to kill two deer and some geese at a nearby pond.

After coming back with the hunting party carrying fresh kill, Waylon discovered that a quarter of his group had become full vegetarians, or at least would not eat anything that resembled human meat. Waylon didn't blame them and learned that fish or eggs were preferred over deer or fowl. Over time, they learned to make cages and catch live geese and ducks, keeping them to be harvested later, or to just collect whatever eggs they laid. Because it was difficult to obtain eggs, they were strictly given to those with difficulty eating meat. Waylon wanted everyone to have a full diet of basic food groups to make sure his clan was healthy. If they got extremely lucky, they could hunt down some boar for bacon in the mornings.

As the food supplies grew and Waylon's clan prospered, other clans also formed. More or less they each prospered enough to survive longer then usual. There were many clans and groups formed, but only four main groups that Waylon knew of that lived close. The most dangerous were the cannibals, ruled by a intelligent aggressive that killed and ate the last leader. Somehow their clan had gathered many members. The next group was called the desperate and it was made up of the patients who were unable to organize themselves. They hadn't resorted to cannibalism, but killed and ate raw whatever animal they happen to catch, resulting in rampant disease. Most of their territory was taken over in a day by an aggressive coming in through a collapsed wall.

The third clan Waylon knew was the battlers. Besides Waylon's own clan, they were the most organized. They used the stolen harvest after the cut to grow their own harvest. The two clans were on slightly good terms, trading between each other, but not interested in merging. Their clan was still mildly unorganized and followed more of a hierarchy then working together. The strongest got the most food and first dibs, and the weaker suffered from harassment. Weaker members were the most desperate to leave, asking Waylon constantly if they could join his clan.

The last clan, which was also a bit hostile, was the deluded worshiping clan that believed the Walrider project to be a god. They did sacrifices when ever they caught a non-clan member, and survived off hunting alone, using animal blood in rituals. Rotting animal corpses were strung across the walls and decorated the floors to "bless" their territory.

Very rarely, Waylon would select a few new members to join if they could bring something to the group and prove they would not end up as dead weight once inside. Some things got you immediately accepted, like a new plant or seeds the clan could grow. Waylon's clan had gotten beans that way, along with a few apple trees a patient grew ahead of time to be accepted. The other items were anything medical related. Patients arrived with small bags of bandages, antibiotics, alcohol, to offer in exchange for being accepted.

After three years, Waylon's clan was at ninety-seven patients. The clan was able to fully support and protect all of them. It was a large change from the original two hundred, barely surviving with many dead weight patients and those who stole from the harvest. Despite the massive progress, disasters could still strike. Aggressive patients that had once hunted everyone were trapped in the blocked of main buildings. Cell blocks labeled A-C, for simplicity's sake, were considered a death zone. If anyone entered the zone, it was a death sentence. Aggressives would get desperate, stalking the outer barriers for fresh meat to kill. The smart ones were the worst. They would trick the clan members, or sneak in through the barrier in the night to kill someone in there sleep like a fox in a rabbit hole. The twins were the worst and most skilled at this method, usually sneaking into the cannibal clan and picking off multiple members who got too close in an attempt to convert them. Thankfully, Waylon had night guards at all times, and had not experienced these attacks. The most aggressive break-ins were taken care of quickly, and the smarter ones realized what a mistake it was and retreated.

Waylon sighed with satisfaction with how far they had all come in surviving the horrors. He woke up with a stretch and dressed himself with clothes that still has old blood stains. They weren't his original clothes. Most clothes patients wore were from cadavers, washed first of course. The original clothes weren't well liked with their prisoner or experiment theme. Patients preferred the regular outfits that were in better condition despite the blood and gore possibly staining them.

Waylon grabbed his faithful spear before heading out the door on early patrol. His spear was made of a broken pipe, duct tape, and a large thick piece of jagged broken metal. He walked around the crops looking for any infesting bugs or missing plants. Then he inspected the barricades for any weak spots or holes, greeting the guards patrolling the halls or watching the main barricades.

The day went about normally with no issues. Dinner was nicely cooked stuffed boar stomach with baked fries. Soon the day was over. Waylon slept soundly, for a few hours, before the strange yet small feeling he had all day grew into a nagging urge. Something was horribly wrong. Waylon knew to trust his gut.

Waylon quickly got up, dressed, and walked out the door with his spear. He cautiously and quietly patrolled the halls until he saw a suspicious group of guards talking by the west barricade. They didn't immediately notice Waylon, allowing him to listen in.

"We have to tell him now." one spoke nervously.

"We're not even sure. We have to be sure about this first."

"Who else could he possibly be?! It has to be him." one replied to the other. Waylon was getting agitated by the suspicious whispering behind his back.

"Hey, whats going on?! What are you all talking about?" Waylon demanded to know. The guards silently looked at each other before one spoke.

"An aggressive is wandering the neighboring desperate clan's hall. He has been there the past two days." the guard said. The news wasn't the strangest thing. It had happened before. Why they were trying to hide the information was what Waylon wanted to know. Waylon gave them a look that pressed for more information. The guard continued.

"We all know the other groups have been getting more aggressive lately with attacks at the barriers." the first one said.

"We were thinking that ..." another spoke. They all nervously looked at each other, as if asking each other who should say the next words.

"... maybe we could have him work for us." one managed to finish. Waylon's eyes went wide in disbelief at what he was hearing.

"Are you insane!" Waylon snapped.

"He seemed mostly sane." one quickly spoke in defense.

"He was able to keep a steady, calm conversation with us for a bit."

"You talked with it?!" Waylon snapped.

"Please Waylon, you know we need more guards." one pleaded.

Waylon growled and let out a sigh. It was very rare to meet an aggressive that could talk calmly and clearly, however those were the most dangerous. Waylon took a deep breath to avoid obtaining a headache.

Maybe, just maybe, they could accept an aggressive. It all depended on which one it was. Some aggressive seemed to suddenly calm down after a few weeks, as though the engine effects finally wore off, leaving them confused and sometimes unaware of where or who they were. Waylon had seen that case a few times. One was incredibly memorable when he ran into Frank Manera while he was out with a hunting party. Frank had no idea where he was, staring off into space a lot, and barely able to focus on a conversation for long. He didn't even realize he was covered in the blood and gore of his past victims until it was pointed out to him. After Waylon confirmed to Frank that he ate people, Frank became hysterical and killed himself by jumping of a steep cliff edge.

"Okay, maybe, maybe we can. Do you know who it is at least?" Waylon asked with a breath. The guards hesitated in answering. The silence prepared Waylon for news he was likely to hate. One guard swallowed before speaking nervously.

"We … we think it's Gluskin." the guard answered nervously.

Suddenly the world collapsed around Waylon. Eddie being here was impossible. He was last seen impaled on a pipe over three years ago.

"No,no,no! He cant be, he's dead. Impaled in the gym." Waylon said in denial.

"We're pretty sure. He had a vest on, and even the wounds you described in the correct places." a guard confirmed.

"Through the side and another on the back under the shoulder blade on the left side." a guard added. Waylon swallowed. It did sound like Gluskin.

"What did he ask about me?" Waylon asked.

"Nothing. We don't think he knows you're here." one guard answered.

"We also made sure not to mention you to him." a guard added.

"Okay, good." Waylon said, trying to think of what to do. They couldn't let any aggressive wander into another weaker clan's territory. They would have to deal with him.

"... I'll go talk with him. See how he is and what he will do. If he reacts badly, I'll end him. If not, I'll bring him in. Stay here and wait. If I don't return in ten minutes, something happened to me."

The guards nodded as they helped Waylon through the barricade to confront Eddie, alone. Becoming a leader had changed Waylon so much. He went from a helpless person barely able to fight one patient, to being brave enough to confront the worst patient he had ever met, alone.

Waylon walked cautiously through the dark halls, listening carefully for Eddie. As he wandered deeper and deeper he grew afraid that maybe he had passed Eddie. Then his gut told him to stop.

He froze in place, spear up and ready. He gazed across the darkness, stopping at a strange outline. It didn't seem human and Waylon assumed that it wasn't—possibly some sort of junk or debris. He had to make sure though, or else his gut would not stop screaming for him to check.

Waylon took a deep breath before speaking.

"Eddie?" Waylon spoke to the dark shape. He didn't expect a reaction, thinking it was just debris and his eyes were mistaken.

His assumption was destroyed when the shadow's head whipped around to look at him. The movement exposed the person's shape and almost made Waylon jump out of his skin. Waylon was at first relieved with fully seeing the silhouette of a person. It was too different from Eddie's structure to be him. Then he was corrected when the shadow grinned and spoke.

"Hello, darling." Eddie spoke in his calm, smooth voice. Waylon froze, raising his spear up to fight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not entirely sure where iam going with this story. it all kinda based around survival themes and such. which can go on forever.


	2. 50 questions

There was a moment of silence before Waylon began to assess Eddie. His spear lowered at the sad sight. Waylon barely recognized him. Eddie was emaciated from lack of food for who knows how long. It seemed he had not resorted to cannibalism. He was barely strong enough to stand. Even turning his head to look at Waylon made him almost stumble. There was no way he was a threat to Waylon in his current state.

"Hello." was all Waylon could say at first. Another long pause of silence went through the air between them. Waylon wasn't fully sure of what to say, so he just said it.

"I run a survival clan nearby. Would you like to join us?" Waylon spoke calmly. Eddie paused before looking away, seemingly lost in thought. Waylon guessed that he was unsure and needed a little convincing to join.

"We have a good supply of food we've been growing and planting for the past years. We are also protected in our barricades." Waylon said. Shortly after mentioning food, Eddie perked up slightly. Now Waylon mentioned the make-or-break topic.

"We can also help your wounds. Especially those big ones." Waylon carefully said. He had no idea how Eddie would react about mentioning them. Would he be angry about the memory attached to them? Or maybe he would just be relieved to have them treated. Eddie was silent for a moment before answering.

"Alright." he simply said. Waylon quietly nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking again.

"We have to walk a little to reach it." Waylon said. Eddie closed his eyes momentarily. Waylon knew Eddie's body must be exhausted in his condition, but Waylon wasn't willing to get close, yet, and surely his clan mates would refuse as well. Eddie opened his eyes again.

"Walk on." Eddie said. Waylon slowly started walking back toward his territory with Eddie following and carefully doing his best to hide his slight unsteadiness. Waylon made sure that Eddie did alright in following. Once they reached the barrier, Waylon climbed through first. There was no way Eddie was going to make the climb. Waylon helped the guards move the debris to make a small opening that Eddie was able to squeeze through. The guards were sure to give Eddie his space when he came in, carefully watching him as well. Some guards fixed the barricade while the others followed, escorting Waylon to make sure he would be okay.

Waylon brought Eddie into a open office-like room across from his. Putting Eddie in a room close to his own room may have been a bad decision, but Eddie needed to be monitored—watched to make sure he didn't go wondering off or die in the middle of the night. Waylon made the guards wait outside. Soon after entering, Eddie sat on the bed in the room, closed his eyes, and leaned forward, arms resting across his legs.

Waylon watched him, unsure how to proceed. Probably best to look at his wounds immediately. Although, what if Eddie had a concealed weapon? Sure, he was in poor condition, but it only took one great stab to the neck or something to kill Waylon. Should he ask Eddie about weapons, or give him a pat down?

"Like Eddie would just accept that." Waylon thought, sighing.

"I am going to go get some medical supplies and food for you." Waylon said to Eddie. Eddie barely moved, only raising his eyebrows to confirm he was listening. Waylon ran out of the room and gathered gauze, antibiotics, painkillers, a container of alcohol, and stitching gear. Who knew how bad those wounds would be after three years of no treatment? Then he ran to the kitchen, quickly heating up a batch of soup. Eddie's stomach probably couldn't handle much, but soup was light and filling. It was comprised of simple ingredients like corn, pieces of fish, and beans. He ran back with the supplies, entering the room quietly, and finding Eddie in the same position, eyes still closed.

"Uh, I brought you some soup. It's fresh and hot. I also got meds and stuff to treat your wounds. Want me to look at them?" Waylon probably should have asked that question earlier. What if Eddie didn't want to be touched or handled? Then again, he most likely would have denied Waylon's acceptance offer if that were the case. Eddie slowly opened his eyes, blankly staring at Waylon before closing them and nodding. Waylon's words seemed to take a moment to register in Eddie's exhausted mind.

Waylon set down the bowl of soup on a nearby nightstand against the wall next to Eddie. He carefully lifted up Eddie's shirt to see the wounds. He carefully watched Eddie's reaction. Waylon made a disgusted and pained face once the wounds were exposed. There was a strong smell of rot, and he saw maggots swarming and pus and blood oozing out. The maggots were probably the only thing helping Eddie for the past few years, removing the dead and reoccurring infected meat, slowing his possible death.

"I-I am going to have to cut out a lot of the infected parts inside. It will hurt." Waylon warned. Eddie raised his eyebrows and hummed. Waylon guessed, or at least hoped, it was a sign of approval. Waylon took out a knife from his pocket and prepared to begin.

"You can eat the soup while I work, if you want." Waylon said gently. Eddie opened his eyes to look at the soup, moving very slightly to get a little closer to it. He ate it slowly and delicately. Waylon was amazed at the man's self-control. If he were Eddie, he would have downed the soup in a second.

Waylon carefully and slowly started cutting away the rot and clearing out the maggots. He washed out the bloody puss multiple times with alcohol. It didn't interrupt Eddie's eating, and he didn't even let out a hiss of pain. The little muscle Eddie retained on his body twitched or tensed up and Waylon wondered if he felt anything at all in his back after the horrible infection. It was incredibly close to his spine and could have caused major damage. Waylon finished cleaning the wound, stitching it shut, and covering it with bandages.

"Leave some soup. I need you to take a few pills." Waylon said. Eddie immediately stopped eating and Waylon sensed his body tensing.

"Pills?" Eddie spoke with a hint of unhappiness.

"Yes. A pain killer and antibiotic. It'll help the wound heal faster, and you wont feel anymore pain from it." Waylon said. Eddie glared at him out of the corner of his eye, making Waylon feel uneasy. He looked away from Eddie for a brief moment and Eddie's body suddenly relaxed.

"Fine." he spoke, looking back toward the last bit of soup he had in the container. Waylon cautiously gave Eddie the pills, which he quickly downed with some soup.

"Okay. Now you can just rest. I'll come early tomorrow to check on you, and bring you breakfast." Waylon said. Eddie hummed before lying down, his back toward Waylon. There was no possible way that Eddie could wonder off. Waylon was more concerned that he would die in the night. He told the guards to stay at the door and keep a close eye on Eddie's condition while Waylon went back to bed.

The next morning, Waylon got up early and ran off toward the kitchen, surprised to see lots of others up early and talking. As soon as they spotted Waylon, he was swarmed and questioned.

"Did you really let an aggressive in?"  
"Is he locked up?"  
"Is it really Eddie?"  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Is he still around here?"  
"Does he still call you darling?"

These were just some of the questions Waylon was asked by the mob, their voices mixed with concern, amazement, and curiosity. Waylon quickly made it through the mob saying he would speak to everyone about it later. Since almost everyone else was up early, a few of the cooks were gathering supplies to get breakfast running.

"What are you guys making?" Waylon asked.

"Thin strips of venison steak, steamed vegetables, and half an apple. And for the vegetarians, egg drop soup with mixed vegetables and half an apple." one chef answered.

"Great. Start up the egg soup right now. Eddie's in real bad condition and needs the food desperately." Waylon said, helping to get things out.

"So you do have Eddie?" one chef asked, curiously.

"Yes, and he's really sick and weak. I probably should go check on him to make sure he didn't die in the night." Waylon said, a hint of worry in his tone. "Take care of the soup. I'll be right back." Waylon said before rushing off and escaping the questioning mob again.

Waylon went into the room, past the guards still standing there. He stopped, seeing no reaction from Eddie. He stood by the door, watching Eddie's still body. Waylon's heart sank with the feeling of failure until he saw Eddie's chest slowly rising. Waylon breathed out in relief and approached Eddie's still sleeping form. His breathing was so light that Waylon could barely see it, even when he was inches away from Eddie.

"Eddie? … Eddie?! Eddie, wake up!" Waylon said repeatedly, but Eddie didn't stir in the slightest. Waylon decided to step further into the room. Eddie seemed to be sleeping too deeply to wake, anyway. Waylon carefully raised Eddie's shirt to inspect the wound. Eddie bolted awake when Waylon's hand grazed his skin. Eddie attempted to lash out, but because of his condition he could only sit up slightly and glare at Waylon. Waylon took his hands away and gave a concerned, apologizing look.

"Sorry, I was just checking your wounds. I tried waking you up." Waylon spoke gently. Eddie glared coldly with no reply. He laid back down quietly as if going right back to sleep.

"Um, breakfast will be ready soon. I'll be back in a few minutes." Waylon said, going to leave. Eddie answered with a small grumble.

Waylon ran back to the kitchen. Thankfully, the mob was gone to sit at the dinner tables, waiting for breakfast.

"Is the soup ready?" Waylon asked upon entering.

"Just finished. Here's a bowl for Eddie." the head chef said, pouring soup into a easy-carry container.

"Thanks." Waylon said before carefully walking away to bring Eddie his food.

He entered the room and found Eddie in the same position as before.

"I am back with more soup." Waylon said, setting the soup on the same spot as the previous night. Eddie didn't answer this time, or move.

"Come on, Eddie. I know you're exhausted, but you have to eat. You'll get more energy as you eat." Waylon said, trying to coax him up. Eddie sighed before slowly sitting up to eat the soup.

"Do your wounds still hurt?" Waylon asked.

"No." Eddie stated while calmly eating the soup. Waylon nodded.

"I have to go work now. So I'll leave you alone until afternoon. We usually skip lunch as a meal, but I want to make sure you eat well. Just, finish your soup, then you can sleep." Waylon said, feeling a little happier at the progress. Eddie nodded, confirming that he was listening. Waylon left soon after to get back to his clan duties, grabbing up a few venison pieces to eat before heading out with a hunting party. Waylon was hoping for a quiet hunt like usual, but he couldn't escape the questions.

"So what's he like? Still looking for a bride?"  
"Has he come back for you?"  
"What will you do with him?  
"Can he attack you?"  
"Is he a cannibal?"  
"How'd you find him?"

As the day went on, he prayed more and more for a heard of deer to stampede over him. If he answered one question it acted like a hydra, having over ten more take its place. Somehow they had managed to kill five deer. It was a good haul for the first half of the day. Waylon stated he had to leave early to watch Eddie, getting another tsunami of questions when he did.

He gathered more soup that the chefs saved and brought it to Eddie, who was sleeping. Waylon got close and set the soup down. Eddie shifted slightly, a sign he was awake and aware of Waylon's presence. He probably wasn't comfortable sleeping after Waylon touched him. It had been a bad idea to attempt that.

"I brought more soup for you. I'll let you decide if you want to eat it or sleep. I have to leave again." Waylon said, hoping Eddie would eat it. He left again, heading toward the courtyard, but he was stopped by a guard running toward him. A nervous feeling in his gut rose, making him anxious.

"Sir, Rodney wishes to speak." the guard panted from his running.

"Great. Is he here to give us another "conversion" speech?" Waylon groaned, hearing the name of the Walrider worshiper's clan leader.

"Don't think so. It could be also the same reason of why Joker's here." the guard said, having Waylon groan and gain a instant headache. The leader of the cannibals was around as well.

"Fucking great." Waylon spoke with agitation.

"Let's see Rodney first." Waylon said as they walked to the west wall. He hated both leaders, but he always hated seeing Joker's disturbing mug. Joker was just a name they gave him, since he didn't seem to have a name. The most obvious reason for it was because of a constant grin on his face, along with his shredded cheek skin. Joker had a addiction to chewing on his inner cheek until a hole had formed. Eventually the condition of his cheeks became so bad it looked like he grinned a bit to widely one day and shredded multiple holes on both sides. Waylon always felt sick when talking to him. He just couldn't bare to look at him anymore.

Waylon looked over the barrier to Rodney.  
"What do you want?" Waylon asked.

"We heard you gathered a soul from our territory. We want him back. He belongs to the Walrider." the bloody priest spoke in a monotone.

"He wasn't on your territory. He was on the desperate territory." Waylon corrected him.

"Everyone belongs to the Walrider. You know that, Waylon. You shall understand the truth soon. Please, repent, before it's too late." the priest spoke.

"Yeah, yeah." Waylon said with an eye roll, leaving the priest to rant at the debris wall as Waylon walked to the eastern wall to speak with Joker. Waylon didn't bother to look over the debris—he would only get sick at the sight of him.

"And what are you here for?" Waylon asked.

"I hear you have an aggressive." Joker said, sounding amused.

"So?" Waylon questioned.

"I hear he's the Groom." Joker said.

"Yyyes." Waylon confirmed, not sure why Joker was asking.

"So the groom is back for his little bride." Joker mocked, striking a cord with Waylon.

"I am NOT his bride!" Waylon roared over the wall.

"Whatever you say. Have fun on your wedding." Joker laughed. Waylon wanted so badly to get over the wall and send his spear through Joker's throat, but he couldn't do that. Joker's clan, despite the torture they endured, would revolt and send a war between their two clans. Waylon growled before leaving for the courtyard. Once outside, he breathed in the fresh air. His entrance caught the full focus of all the farmers, ensuring he had, basically, the entire clan's attention.

Waylon expected the mob that quickly formed around him for news. He was bombarded with questions again and had to calm everyone down. Once the members were quiet, he began his report on the current status of Eddie.

"Yes it's true. We have Eddie." Waylon said, hearing a lot of whispers after his confirmation.

"He's currently not a threat. He's under watch in a room and he's in very poor health. It'll probably be a week or two before you see him out of the room. When you do, please don't mob him. I am still very unsure of how stable he is. He may still be very violent. His current state may be the only thing preventing him from filling out his violent tendencies."

"After he's able to walk around, I'll keep a close eye on him to see if we can "domesticate" him into our clan. If it doesn't go well, I will remove him if I have to. Now please, no more questions and continue working." Waylon said, getting bombarded with more questions anyway.

"This is gonna be a long day." Waylon sighed.

Later at dinner, Waylon brought more soup to Eddie's room, surprised to see Eddie standing up. Eddie seemed to react a little faster after his rest. He looked at Waylon when he entered with soup.

"... Hey. … I brought more soup for you." Waylon spoke, recovering from his surprise. Eddie nodded and sat down on the bed, allowing Waylon to set the soup down. The feeling of Eddie's eyes watching him made him nervous.

"I-ill come back in the morning." Waylon said, hating how his nervousness slipped through. He quickly left Eddie alone to eat his soup and to escape his locked on gaze.


	3. a stalkers hunting plans

A few days had passed and Waylon had both liked and hated Eddie's miraculous recovery. Waylon didn't expect him to be up and walking around for possibly another whole weak. Despite Eddie's walking condition, Waylon kept him confined to his room. Eddie still wasn't able to do much and he tired easily. It also made Waylon very nervous when he thought of Eddie freely walking around. Having guards follow him everywhere was out of the question. It seemed unfair and surely Eddie would hate that. Enough guards were dotted around to spot Eddie if he tried anything around the main halls, so there was really no need for escorts.

Waylon was up on late night patrol. In addition to Eddie, he had the Walrider clan breathing down his neck. Their weekly "conversion" talks had become daily and they were starting to annoy both Waylon and the guards. Apparently, his clan "taming" an aggressive was something only they should be able to do with the blessing of the Walrider. They were getting more aggressive towards Waylon's barricade as well. Some members even tried to break in one night. Waylon had more guards than usual at the barricade, stopping anyone trying to enter the front door without permission. Waylon wasn't even sure what they were trying to do. Get in and find Eddie to "convert" him? Like Eddie would be thrilled to have his sleep disturbed only to be lectured by an unwanted guest.

As Waylon walked, his stomach grew more tense in a short amount of time. Something was wrong. Then it dawned on Waylon as he looked around the empty halls—no guards or other patrols.

"Where is everyone?" Waylon thought, looking around, until he noticed a familiar silhouette in the shadows.

"... Eddie?" Waylon asked, suspicion that he may have done something to another clan member. What happened to the guards outside his room? Why did they let Eddie out? Waylon had not given any orders to let Eddie roam.

"Yes?" Eddie answered from his place in the shadows near a wall. He wasn't close enough to possibly cause harm, but it still made Waylon nervous that he hadn't noticed Eddie even when he was so close. The minor tension in his stomach grew into painful knots.

"Where are the guards outside your room?" Waylon questioned.

"They left, ran off down the left hall." Eddie answered calmly.

"Shit! Something must have happened at the Walrider wall if they left Eddie." Waylon thought worriedly. He was about to sprint off to investigate when he remembered Eddie wandering around alone, in the night, with no guards watching. Waylon couldn't waste time walking him back—he needed to see the barricade, quickly.

"Eddie ..." Waylon started before he frozen momentarily under Eddie's unbroken gaze from the shadows.

"Just … go back to the room, please." Waylon asked, almost begging. He really didn't want Eddie out alone yet, especially right then. Eddie could do anything with the guards gone and people sleeping. Waylon looked at him momentarily, getting neither a confirmation nor rejection from Eddie. Waylon just stared before he bolted off, unable to wait around for an answer.

"Oh please don't make me regret this decision!" Waylon thought, nervous about the thought of Eddie left to return on his own. Waylon saw the huge grouping of his guards at the barricade accompanied by blood and bodies left and right. Some belonged to the Walrider clan, but the others were his own clan members.

"What happened?!" Waylon yelled as he ran up to the group. He quickly assessed the damage and calculated injured and dead guards versus dead enemies. He whipped around to one uninjured guard and commanded him to go get the "doctors" and alert them of the emergency. They weren't real doctors, but they had more medical knowledge then most patients and Waylon. The best "doctor" used to be a veterinarian at one point before being admitted by his family for his aggressive bipolar disorder. Despite the disorder, it never seemed to interfere with his work, just social situations.

One of the main guards got through the group to tell Waylon of the situation. Everyone was still on edge and in fighting stances, ready for more. The barricade was horribly destroyed and crumbling at the top.

"Walriders formed a mob and broke through. They killed the guards standing there on duty. Then either died or fled when the others started to swarm them after the noise. We don't know if they are getting back up or if it's over." the guard spoke quickly. Speed was key in containing these situations.

"Rebuild the barriers right now and get a small group to go hunt down more junk to block up this hall. If we still have some old barbwire in storage, grab ALL of it." Waylon ordered. The guard nodded and handed out the orders. Everyone began scrambling and rushing to get things back to how the were and piling more onto the barricade. Just as the orders were handed out, the doctors arrived.

"There are ten injured. Treat them here as best you can before moving them, take a few guards to help." Waylon said. The three doctors nodded, carefully moving those away to a clear spot in the hall to do a temporary fix of major problems so they could stabilize the injured before moving them to the small medical office. As minutes passed, it was confirmed that no second attack was coming. A new stronger wall was being built and more guards were being posted. Once it was over, Waylon had guards take the bodies to the forest to burn them. Burials were out of the question as they could still easily spread disease. Then Waylon went to the medical office for an update.

The results weren't good. Three died of their injuries, one seemed to have entered a coma from loss of blood and a head injury, and the rest were in critical condition. When fights happened, they were often heavy in casualties and injuries. These were insane patients willing to suffer pain, death, and whatever they needed to do to survive and kill their opponent. There was rarely any mercy or guilt between patients fighting. After one killed, there were no second thoughts or hesitance, like rabid wolves, they would kill one and attack the next one closest to them. Waylon sighed and rubbed his head. He suspected something like this would happen. So why did he allow it to?

"Think you guys can stay up and care for them?" he asked the doctors, who usually stayed awake during the day, but were now awake after only an hour of rest. They all nodded as they tended and monitored patients as best they could without machines or high tech gadgets most hospitals had.

"Thanks. I'll come back in the morning. If you need any extra help, you can grab a few guards and wake others." Waylon said tiredly. After he left, he went straight to Eddie's room, finding guards back at their post. He went inside and felt relieved when Eddie was actually standing in his room. Eddie glanced up from staring at the wall to view the new arrival. Waylon's heart froze a little. Eddie's gaze always felt intimidating—bright blue, yet cold.

"I just came to check on you. … I'll leave you alone, now." Waylon said, before turning toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked, causing Waylon to stop and turn back to face him.

"Maybe do another patrol, or just go to sleep." Waylon answered, feeling nervous at the sudden questions. He thought that maybe Eddie was done, after some silence between them. He turned slightly to try and leave again before Eddie asked another question.

"Can I go wander?" Eddie asked smoothly. The question made Waylon's stomach do flips, but it wasn't the warning tenseness he got when in danger. Waylon didn't fully face him, avoiding his burning gaze to stare at the wall, floor, or ceiling.

"In the morning, you can wander, but you have to stay inside at night after dinner. You also have to tell guards you're going out before leaving in the morning, especially when going outside." Waylon spoke, his tone authoritative. He had to keep strict boundaries with Eddie and make sure he took them seriously. Eddie nodded with no rejection for the rules and looked back toward the wall. Waylon was about to leave when Eddie stopped him once again.

"Are you going to bed now?" he asked. Waylon was too tired at that point to do much else after all the commotion.

"Yeah." he said, pausing for any other possible questions. When none came he headed out, telling the guards of Eddie's new rules, and went back to his room across the hall to sleep.

Waylon woke early and headed out for morning patrol, seeing Eddie's guards were already gone.

"He must be out wandering." Waylon thought, heading off to his rounds checking up on the barrier and increased guards before heading off to inspect the others. As he approached the upper eastern side of empty halls, his stomach grew tense. Most in the clan didn't come up there, despite it being safe. It was a little ways away from the main area and patients tended to want to stick together, safety in numbers and all that. Waylon stopped and looked around, listening. Nothing—not even Eddie's form somewhere.

"Eddie?" Waylon called out. No answer. Waylon's stomach tensed more the longer he stayed in the area. Despite wanting to leave, he couldn't. If something was wrong he had to see what it was. He cautiously continued his patrol, looking carefully in rooms, still finding nothing wrong. He wondered if maybe the problem was somewhere else and started to leave the area when he was startled as he rounded the corner into Eddie. Waylon stumbled back in a hurry to get space between them, at least five feet. Eddie stood where he was, watching every movement Waylon made. After Waylon calmed down he realized the tenseness in his stomach suddenly vanished.

"Is Eddie stalking me until he can kill me alone, but gave up as soon as he was noticed?" Waylon thought, staring with a subconscious glare.

"What are you doing here?" Waylon questioned, doing his best to avoid spilling his nervous anger into his speech.

"Just, looking around." Eddie stated. Waylon realized the gaze he was under and the anger subsided into fear. He stood tall however, unwilling to show submission around Eddie. He swallowed harshly to bring up some courage for words.

"Food's probably ready in the dining hall down from the front doors to the courtyard. You should probably go eat." Waylon said, going around to head back toward the dining hall.

"Are you done patrolling?" Eddie asked. Waylon swallowed and turned to look at him.

"My rounds are done." he stated, turning back walk as calmly as he could down the hall. Eddie followed with the same pace, allowing Waylon to keep space between them.

Once at the dining hall, Waylon quickly got something to eat, gathering up the day's hunting party. Meanwhile he also watched how Eddie reacted in the normal crowd. It was a little entertaining to watch. Eddie would simply mind his business walking around, parting crowds like he was a shark swimming through a swarm of fish. He got his food without a problem before going to eat alone in his room. Waylon finished the last of his food with the hunting party and headed out to the forest.

"Eddie keeps following me. I think he's plotting something." Waylon said to his group of hunters. They were also guards on certain days in their schedule. He wanted the guards alerted to the possibility of something going wrong.

"We wanted to talk about him, too."

"He's very interested in what you're doing." two guards spoke. Eddie's unnerving behavior of stalking Waylon had been noticed.

"Yeah, I'm aware." Waylon said.

"He asks about you a lot too." another hunter said.

"He does? Like what?" Waylon asked.

"Whenever he hears you're on patrol, he asks where you went."

"We've been avoiding telling him. He really doesn't like it."

"Hmm." Waylon said, thinking about the situation.

"Do you want a few escorts to help on your patrol?"

"No, if he sees me getting escorts he'll know he's been effecting me, or he might lash out at others in frustration. I'll handle it myself and give him some strict guidelines the next time I see him." Waylon said. The others agreed and understood Waylon's choice, but Waylon could still see the worry in their eyes. They didn't exactly have a plan for what would happen if Waylon died. Who would take over, or if there even was anyone able to take over.

They all hunted until close to dinner time. They managed to gather a large basket of fish and fill a small container with eggs. The hunters killed a large group of deer which would provide venison for the clan as well as extra meat to be put on the meat drying racks for emergency food storage later. During dinner, Waylon noticed he had not seen Eddie since he returned.

"Very odd." Waylon mumbled.

"What?" one of the guards sitting next to him asked.

"Have you seen Eddie?" Waylon asked.

"He's been patrolling on your route. We've been carefully following him, but he's really slippery." one guard across the table said.

"Is he just patrolling, or doing other things?" Waylon asked any guards nearby listening.

"Just patrolling, he never entered any rooms or took anything."

"As far as we know. He gave us the slip a few times and we had him out of our sight for at least two hours at one point." one guard admitted, unhappily.

"Damn." Waylon breathed, looking down at his food. He was feeling too sick to eat his chopped, baked goose with salad and berries.

"Are you sure you don't want an escort?" the guards asked, worriedly.

"Yes I am sure. I think I'll go on early patrolling." Waylon said standing.

"You've barely touched your food. Are you okay?" a guard asked.

"I'm fine, just not very hungry." Waylon lied, heading off.

Out in the halls, Waylon realized the cause of his sickness when thunder and lightning lit up the sky through a window. Despite his high health when compared to others, he still suffered some engine after effects. Storms, especially with lightning, made him vulnerable to attacks. Hallucinations, stomach sickness, and horrible migraines crippled him under the flashes of light. He avoided the halls with windows, walking cautiously down the dark corridors. He stopped and took a deep breath when his stomach tensed.

"Eddie!" he yelled behind him in anger. No answer. Waylon's impatience was very thin at that moment. If Eddie didn't answer he was going to be locked back in his room.

"Eddie I know you're there and I am not tolerating your silence!" Waylon glared down the dark hall. Still no answer came. Waylon's stomach dropped and he swallowed back his fear. He wasn't safe, his gut told him. Fear was not good on his ill stomach.

"I'll follow the halls and begin going back toward my room." he thought, heading off at a careful, steady pace. The thoughts of what Eddie did during his hours alone that day sprang into Waylon's mind.

"What if Eddie was setting up a secluded room in secrecy to start his bride project again? Beginning with me." Waylon thought in his pounding head. He slowed to a stop as he hit the halls with windows, lightning severely effecting his health. He drew a few deep breaths, but his stomach was twisting painfully with knots and illness. He had to get back, but his body wasn't cooperating. He leaned against the cold wall, putting his burning head against it and holding his stomach. The warning knots disappeared as footsteps picked up, coming down the hall. Waylon looked over, expecting a worried guard coming to his rescue, but found Eddie walking toward him instead. He was moving a little faster then his elegant, steady pace and making much more noise than usual. Normally. Eddie could sneak up on a church mouse if he wanted to.

Eddie stopped when he saw Waylon, pausing to carefully examine him. Waylon felt extremely uncomfortable as Eddie's gaze slowly crawled over every inch of his body.

"Darling, are you alright?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine." Waylon lied, unable to hide his sickness. Eddie examined him slowly again, looking back down the hall to the dining room before looking forward and stepping closer. Waylon's body tensed as Eddie got too close for comfort.

"Eddie stop!" Waylon commanded. Eddie paused for a short moment, watching Waylon. Eddie looked down the hall again, toward the dining hall.

"Is he making sure no one's coming to help?" Waylon thought, the grip on his spear tightening. He wasn't afraid to hurt or kill Eddie if he tried dragging him somewhere.

Eddie looked forward again, watching Waylon. A flash of lightning made Waylon jump and look away in pain. He realized what a mistake he had made, hearing Eddie's footsteps come even closer.

"Eddie, stop right there! Don't move!" Waylon commanded firmly, hearing the footsteps stop. Waylon took a breath of relief that Eddie was still following commands. At least Waylon still had some sort of control. Maybe if he showed enough dominance, Eddie would realize Waylon wasn't prey he could handle anymore. He had to be firm in his commands and orders. If Eddie was taken too lightly, he would walk all over Waylon, possibly leading to a cruel and gruesome death in a dark room. He had to face Eddie, but who knew how close he was.

Could he even face him? Was trying to establish a dominance over Eddie going to even work? Eddie possibly saw Waylon as some delicate housewife, not a man with a spear in his hand, ready to defend himself. Leaning against a wall, sick, wasn't helping his "dominant" image. He had to stand tall and face Eddie. He decided he had to take it slow first and simply look at him.


	4. A little too close

Waylon turned his head to look at Eddie. He was surprised when he saw Eddie was not even looking at him. He stood a few feet away, hands behind his back, eyes closed and his head pointing toward another direction. Waylon growled in frustration. He didn't feel up to giving Eddie a lecture on boundaries, or at least not there. Waylon stood up tall after swallowing his illness.

"Come on, we're heading back to the main hall." Waylon ordered, walking ahead, acutely aware of how close Eddie was getting. Back at Eddie's room, Waylon went inside and took a deep breath as he shut the door. He finally felt a little safer and less sick, making it easier for him to talk. He had to give Eddie new guidelines and boundaries.

"Eddie, we need to talk about a few things." Waylon said.

"More rules?" Eddie questioned, a hint of agitation at the end.

"Yes. First rule is you can't be out of your room after dinner." Waylon stated. Eddie didn't like that rule at all.

"What? Why?!" he snapped.

"Because it's for the best. You're making the others nervous. Don't argue about it!" Waylon stated firmly. This was not a rule Waylon would allow to change.

"Why?!" Eddie pressed

"Why what?" Waylon asked, confused by Eddie's question.

"Why do I make them nervous?" Eddie asked, stepping a bit too close to Waylon. Waylon almost backed up to get away, but stood his ground against Eddie.

"You've been sneaking around a lot." Waylon stated, confronting Eddie on the subject. Eddie's tone seemed more curious than agitated.

"I have not. I've simply been patrolling, like you." Eddie said. Waylon knew he was probably lying.

"You've been avoiding the other guards while on 'patrol,' as you say." Waylon pointed out. He wanted to catch Eddie in his lie—show Eddie he wouldn't tolerate being lied to.

"So do you." Eddie replied.

"What I do on patrol is my business. I don't purposefully avoid them." Waylon growled "You also can't be following me on patrols either."

"Why not?!" Eddie growled. He appeared to be holding back his anger.

"There doesn't have to be a reason. **Don't** follow me." Waylon said firmly to Eddie.

"Afraid of me?" Eddie asked bluntly.

"No." Waylon said with all the confidence he could muster for that one word. In truth, he was still very much afraid. Waylon grew more nervous as Eddie regained his strong, muscular frame. Waylon swallowed when Eddie's expression softened, however he was examining him again.

Eddie got closer until they were only two feet apart. Waylon's brain was panicking. What was Eddie doing? What was he going to do? Should he step back? If it was a test of his word, then he had to stand his ground. Waylon stepped back from Eddie.

"Personal space Eddie." Waylon said. He was in control, not Eddie. He decided when, and if, Eddie could get close to him.

"What?" Eddie asked, sounding confused.

"Personal space? It's the amount of space around a person that they allow and don't allow others to enter. … you've never hear of it?" Waylon asked, confused. What person didn't know about personal space?

"May I enter?" he asked immediately. Waylon's eyes widened for a second. Did Eddie really just ask him if he could get closer.

"No." Waylon answered. Eddie glared at him, disliking that answer.

"You entered my space without permission while I slept." Eddie said. Waylon glared. He wasn't going to be guilt tripped into allowing Eddie closer.

"Yes, but I had a very good reason—to treat your wounds." Waylon growled with a glare. Keeping eye contact with Eddie was becoming difficult.

"So I can, if have a good reason?" Eddie asked while leaning toward Waylon slightly. Waylon was unsure how to answer that. What was a "good" reason to an insane man?

"Depends." Waylon answered. The answer did not satisfy Eddie as he got back into a non-leaning position. Waylon was tired of these strange conversations with Eddie, so he started to wrap it up.

"Stay in here after dinner. Don't sneak around the guards, and stop following me around." Waylon said, restating the new rules.

"I didn't do any of that." Eddie growled with a glare.

"Do as you're told Eddie, or you'll get in trouble with me." Waylon said. Eddie's glare softened as Waylon left.

Waylon told the guards the new rules before trying to sleep. Why had he picked a room with a window that allowed lightning flashes to fill the room? When Waylon finally did fall asleep, he had not slept long before he heard fighting happening outside his room.

Waylon jumped out of bed and grabbed his spear while going out the door. Eddie was gone from his room. Two guards were unconscious, two with broken legs and one trying to examine them all with a busted arm.

"Are they all okay?!" Waylon asked, worry and shock in his voice.

"Yes, no life threatening injuries." the guard informed.

"Where's Eddie?!" Waylon asked, anger now overflowing at the surface.

"He ran toward the eastern barricade." the guard said. He regretted telling Waylon when their leader bolted off after Eddie, alone.

"Waylon wait!" the guard yelled out.

Waylon was furious. He knew this had been a mistake. Eddie just couldn't be accepted into their society. Who knew what he was doing right then? Waylon slowed as he reached the eastern halls.

"Eddie!" Waylon yelled furiously. Eddie was leaving tonight, either their area or this life in general. Waylon's stomach began to twist and knot, painfully.

"Must be close." Waylon thought, going a little faster down the halls. After reaching the feeling of a twisted rope being tied in his stomach, Waylon knew that Eddie had to be nearby. Waylon carefully examined the shadows for his silhouette, not noticing a figure coming up behind him.

His search was cut short with a punch to the side of his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. He was pulled and dragged, fighting, into a nearby vacant room. Waylon fought with whoever had him, knocking and bashing into things. Waylon's spear was lost to the ground somewhere. He was smashed into a wall and pinned there. Waylon's eyes widened when he clearly saw the figure. It wasn't Eddie.

"Finally I got your ass all alone! I've been after you for days since we attacked the barrier to get in." the man growled with a grin, smashing Waylon repeatedly against the wall.

"He was a member of the Walrider clan." Waylon thought repeatedly as he was beaten, unable to think of much else as his skull rattled. Waylon tried fighting, but was pinned harder against the wall. The man began to slowly choke him and Waylon's brain flashed back to the recent instances when his stomach had tensed.

The times he was in danger and alone. The assassin had stalked him, but was unable to get close enough to commit anything because...

Waylon was suddenly dropped and able to breath again. He desperately inhaled the air. Eddie had yanked the man off, stabbing him in the side and forcing him to flee. Eddie would have hunted him down to finish him off, but he had something more important at hand. He carefully helped Waylon up onto his feet from the floor, holding him gently against his chest.

"I hope this is a good enough reason darling." Eddie said, still holding him up as Waylon caught his breath.

"Where's my spear?" Waylon asked with a painful, hoarse voice. He stepped away from Eddie to look for it but almost collapsed when he did. Eddie continued holding him up, about to answer when guards rushed in.

"Hey! Let him go!" one roared at Eddie. Spears flew up, ready to strike.

"No, don't! He's okay. An assassin attacked; he saved me." Waylon said, trying to speak clearly with his painful voice. The guards understood, no longer threatening Eddie with their spears.

"Where's the assassin?" a guard asked. Waylon pointed toward the blood trail leading out the door. The trail was probably the reason the guards had entered the room in the first place, assuming it to be Waylon's, spilled by Eddie's hand.

Waylon left Eddie's side to head to the medical room, hoping they had soothing cough syrup for his painful throat. Waylon walked to the medical room, followed very closely by Eddie. At the medical room the doctors yanked Waylon in to examine him. They forced Eddie to stay out, which Waylon allowed. The guards Eddie injured were in there as well, and they probably wouldn't be happy to see their attacker.

The doctor carefully examined Waylon's badly bruised throat, making sure Waylon was breathing well enough with a stethoscope they collected long ago. The doctors gave Waylon a strong cough syrup and even offered Waylon a painkiller that Waylon refused. His throat pain wasn't drastic enough to waste a limited pill. Waylon left the medical room, finding Eddie right outside waiting. Waylon gestured for him to follow, giving the chance for they syrup to kick in more as they silently walked. Back at Eddies room Waylon had to question him. Inside the room Waylon had Eddie sit down on the bed while he stood.

"Why didn't you tell the other guards?" Waylon asked in a still rough voice. Eddie looked at him with a glare.

"I could handle him. I didn't need them." Eddie answered, sounding insulted for being asked why he didn't get help.

"We could have removed him." Waylon stated.

"I removed him." Eddie said, sounding agitated.

"You wouldn't need to harm guards." Waylon said, trying to keep his sentences small.

"They were blocking my way." Eddie stated coldly.

"You were suppose to stay in the room Eddie! They were keeping you there!" Waylon yelled, his hurt voice cracking a few times. Both went silent. Waylon sighed and rubbed his head. He turned toward the door to try and leave until Eddie spoke.

"Please sit." he said. Waylon looked back at him, thinking for a minute as he looked at the empty spot on the bed next to Eddie. He sighed, going over to sit next to him. If he wanted to do something he could have done it already after the assassin attack. Maybe dragged him off to some room while he had no energy or oxygen to fight. Waylon sat down, hearing a small laugh afterward from Eddie.

"What's funny?" Waylon asked, not in the mood for it.

"You did what I told you." Eddie said. Waylon didn't like that at all. He couldn't be ordered around—he had sat more out of politeness. Waylon glared at Eddie's smiling mug, getting the sense of deja vu from somewhere.

"Of course I am getting deja vu. I've seen that smiling mug before while running away down bloody halls, and when I was about to be hanged." Waylon thought, looking away as he got up to leave. He was stopped by Eddie grabbing his arm. Waylon tried to pull away, but Eddie's grip tightened. Waylon looked back to yell at him to let go, but he only catch a glimpse of Eddie before his mouth was covered and and he was pulled around a corner in Eddie's room. The room used to be a therapist's office, acting like two small rooms merged. There was the "main" room you enter first, which was like a very small waiting area, and around a wall, through a doorway, was a slightly larger room.

Eddie dragged him, fighting, into the room before pinning him against the wall. Not too roughly at least, but that only made Waylon's fear grow worse. Waylon was struggling to get out from between Eddie's tight grasp and the wall.

"Darling, stop!" Eddie growled in a whispered tone. They both froze when they heard the door knob jiggle. Whoever was testing the door didn't enter immediately. The door was opened, but by the light shining down the very short hall to the back room area the door was only left cracked, the shadow of a person breaking the light in the middle. Waylon and Eddie stayed still and silent, watching the shadow.

This person was obviously not welcome. They quietly looked around, shifted a few things as if looking for something. When the shadow started to slowly move toward the back, Eddie had carefully moved him and Waylon to a nearby closet. Eddie cautiously peered around the corner, slightly loosening his group on Waylon, which allowed him to look as well. Waylon barely saw the intruder's side. He was very thin, covered head to toe in blood, and carried a large sharp piece of glass wrapped in a cloth to prevent the user from cutting their hand.

"Cannibal." Waylon thought. The cannibal clan was known for using shards of glass. Their area was mostly ruined by fire, so they had nothing else to use as weapons. Was everybody sending assassins after him?

The man left silently, being careful to shut the room door quietly as well. After a minute of silence passed, Waylon struggled in Eddie's grasp that was still holding him. Eddie let him go, leaving Waylon furious at being man handled like that, even if it was to save him.

"What did I-" Waylon began to lecture Eddie on personal space, only to be grabbed again and quieted with a hand over his mouth.

"Shush." Eddie said quietly, acting as if the man from earlier was still very nearby. If Eddie didn't stop grabbing him like this, Waylon was going to kick him where it really hurt. Waylon struggled to free his mouth so he could talk. He stayed silent this time as Eddie seemed to carefully watch around the corner. Another minute passed before Eddie loosened his hold on Waylon, seemingly satisfied that the man was fully gone.

"You can't just do that Eddie!" Waylon growled.

"Hmm?" Eddie said to Waylon, confused at what Waylon meant.

"Remember personal space!" Waylon said angrily.

"I know, but it was a good reason darling." Eddie stated calmly.

"You could have just told me he was near." Waylon grumbled.

"He would have heard us in here. You couldn't fight." Eddie said. The comment stabbed a sensitive spot in Waylon.

"I have **fought** my way out of this asylum, **fought** miles of untamed wilderness _only_ to fight my way back here. I've **killed** aggressives like you while fighting for the survival of this group, and I SURE AS HELL CAN STILL - !" Waylon roared at him. His injured voice barely able to stand it, just cracked and shut off mid yelling. His voice disappearing only made him want to yell more. He angrily punched Eddie in the stomach, hurting himself more then Eddie. Waylon grabbed his now agonizing throat, maybe he would need that painkiller after all.

Waylon leaned away when he saw Eddie getting close so examine his throat. He attempted to lift Waylon's head, but the smaller man moved away from the touch. Eddie was getting frustrated that he couldn't examine Waylon's neck and Waylon was frustrated Eddie ignored his personal space again, along with not being able to yell at Eddie to stop. Eddie tried to pin him again to examine Waylon's neck. Waylon had had enough and kicked Eddie with a perfect bulls eye. Eddie immediately leaned against the wall, paralyzed in the new pain.

"Darling." Eddie groaned out in pain. Waylon let out a huff of air before leaving Eddie alone in his room. Waylon went straight to the doctors for a second examination. His voice was completely gone and probably wouldn't be back for a couple days. He was given more cough syrup and took the offered pain killer that time. He had the doctors call some guards. Although he couldn't speak, he could still give out orders. A lot of the patients read lips from watching doctors behind glass or from far down noisy cell blocks. Still, Waylon got a "translator" for those still having trouble in determining what he was saying.

All the guards were sent on a sweep, searching all the halls and rooms for any more assassins. They found three others in total. One Walrider member who was mutilated and being eaten by one cannibal when they found them, and the other cannibal hiding on a fire escape he had unblocked. They were all quickly disposed of and burned. Barricades were enforced and more guards sent to patrol the main barricades on both sides.


	5. scolded

 

Waylon sat, frustrated, at the breakfast table. The guards wanted Waylon to be protected after a double assassin attack. They jumped on Waylon with the idea at the breakfast table and since his voice was gone, he had no way to fight this issue. He felt like the child talking among adults, ignored or passed over as the others discussed.

“waylon you have to get a guard. We have no idea if they'll send more assassins.” one guard said to him.

“no!” Waylon mouthed the words, still not able to talk since last night.

“this is all Eddies fault. If he had told others about the intruders. Not injured his guards to run off I would still have my voice.” Waylon growled in his head.

“who should guard Waylon?” one guard asked, earning a death glare from Waylon.

“should we take shifts?”

“probably, Waylons up early and walking late. Not one of use could take on that schedule.”

“true.” the guards talked amongst them self’s like Waylon wasn’t there.

Waylon slammed his hand on the table, demanding the attention of his guards.

“i don’t need a guard!!” Waylon mouthed with a furious glare.

“your getting some damn guards Waylon. End of it.” the guards said. Waylon huffed, leaving the table and his uneaten food.

“waylon! You cant leave yet!! we have to give you a guard!!” one said. Waylon angrily flipped him off as he left. He needed to get out, get away from everybody. He grabbed his hunting gear and left out into the wilds alone. At least out here it was silent and peaceful besides the birds. He could also use his pent up rage in hunting.

While walking he began hearing another set of food steps. He looked back to see Eddie following behind him. Waylon stared at him in shock. He wasn’t allowed to go off the territory yet. Waylon rushed up to him, despite being obviously angry Eddie still smiled when he came up to him. Waylon pushed on him, pointing in the direction back to the territory. Eddie just stared at him, like he wasn’t understanding Waylons mute gestures.

“go home!!” Waylon mouthed to him. Eddie still didn’t seem to understand, making Waylon even more annoyed. How'd he even get out was what Waylon started to wonder. The main and only gate was locked with a thick chain that needed a key. Only Waylon and one from the hunting party had it. Waylon noticed a few scratches on Eddies arms and legs.

“did you climb the fence?” Waylon mouthed.

“yes.” Eddie answered. Waylon glared at him, so he did understand what he said.

“go home!” Waylon ordered.

“why are you out here alone?” Eddie asked, following Waylon.

“to get away from you. Stop following me.” Waylon mouthed, gesturing him to go home.

“me? What did I do?” Eddie said, ignoring Waylons gesture. Waylon sighed, not answering. He continued on, trying his best to tolerate Eddies presence. Waylon grew lost in his thoughts, walking for who knows how long till the sound of thunder was heard. It startled Waylon out of his thoughts by the sudden noise. He looked up at the now dark grey sky. Looking like it would pour down any second.

“looks like its going to rain again.” Eddie said. Waylon glared at the ground, feeling as if Eddie was mocking him. Eddie wasn’t, but he was the only one to possibly see and recognize that Waylon had trouble with thunder storms.

“i should head back. I cant get stuck out here in a thunderstorm with Eddie of all people.” Waylon thought. he looked around the area for a land mark. He found one carving on a nearby tree, alerting them they were far from the asylum home.  
“fuck.” Waylon thought. No way they’d make it back before it pours. There was however a tunnel near by that could provide temporary shelter till the rain ended.

Waylon walked at a fast pace toward the tunnel. gathering branches and twigs along the way for firewood. If the rain lasted to the night they would need a wire to stay warm in the cold mountain air.

“want me to help with any of that?” Eddie asked. Waylon turned and glared at him.

“i don’t need help.” he mouthed. Waylon didn’t want to be helped by anyone. He didn’t even want Eddie to be here right now. The two walked up a short hill making it to a long, damaged road filled with cracks.

“a road?” Eddie said, examining the directions it lead.

“used by Murkoff.” Waylon said. He attempted to speak, able to partially make the first word before his voice shut down again. His throat felt incredibly sore after his attempt.

“do they still use it?” Eddie asked, following Waylon down the road. Waylon shook his head. Murkoff stopped using it after the wall installation. Blasting the ends, cutting through the mountains, to cause a cave collapse. They arrived at one end of the road, a tunnel that went in slightly till it met a pile of collapsed cave.

Waylon let out a breath of relief as they made it when the lightning began to flash. He picked a spot at the very end of the cave to start a fire. With the fire the lightning flashes would be drowned out by the light and be less effective on Waylon. The tunnel would also trap the heat for them. He set the small sticks in a pile and brought his backpack off. Grabbing out of it a small box of matches. He lit one and set it onto the stick pile allowing it to burn them into a good fire.

Waylon sat close to it, back turn toward the tunnel opening as to not see the light flashes. After the fire was lit he heard the pouring rain hit the road outside. Waylon wasn’t sure what season he hated most, Spring or winter. Spring brought on the first harvest growth, but horrible rain storms that caused flooding on the hunting grounds, painful flashes in his skull. While winter usually meant final collection of the harvest, but freezing nights that caused members to easily obtain pneumonia from weakened immune systems after so much testing.

“sure we should stay here darling?” Eddie asked, standing near by. Waylon glared at the ceiling for a second before turning to speak with Eddie.

“its pouring down,we'll be drenched and the river will be flooded by the time we make it home.” he mouthed, attempting to speak at one point, but failing.

“alright, in that case ill be back soon.” Eddie said before walking out the cave. Waylon looked at him again to try and call him back. It ended in failure with his throat hurting even more. He couldn’t run out after him with the strong flashes going on, so he had to rely on Eddie to come back alone.

He rubbed his tired and aching skull. He grabbed a hand full of thick branches to set them on the fire. He needed to sleep this whole storm off. Hopefully the storm will be gone once he wakes or at least Eddie will be back. He laid down on his bag next to the fire, slowly falling asleep to the cackling warm fire and the noisy rain.

Waylon was startled awake by Eddie moving his head up. Attempting to examine his throat again. He smacked Eddies hand away from touching him, giving him a dark glare. His glare dropping when he saw Eddie with a dead rabbit in his hand. Both him and the rabbit were drenched and dripping.

“sorry darling.” Eddie said, getting up from kneeling spot next to Waylon.

“whered you get that?” Waylon mouthed, gesturing to the rabbit. Eddie looked down at the dead rabbit in his hand.

“a few burrows flooded. I just had to wait near by for one to come out of there drowned hole. I tried to wait for more, but none came. I figure it would make a dinner for now.” he said. Waylon slowly nodded before getting up. He looked into his back pack, grabbing a small kitchen knife. He held out his hand for Eddie to give him the rabbit. He didn’t trust Eddie to have a knife currently.

After being handed the rabbit, Waylon began to carefully skin and gut it. He impaled it on one of the large sticks to hold it over the burning fire. Letting it slowly cook over the open flame. Meanwhile Eddie had begun to examine the rabbits removed skin. Waylon wasn’t even sure why he bothered with it. No sun to dry out the skin and too small to really make anything besides a coin curse. He left Eddie to do what ever he was doing while he cooked.

“you ever do anything with skin before?” Eddie asked. Waylon glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Feeling a little uneasy after the strange question.

“we've dried it out. To make some leather strips for weapon building.” Waylon spoke at first, then mouthed the rest.

“is that all you've done?” Eddie asked in monotone. Waylon slowly nodded his head. Continuing to watch Eddie out of the corner of his eye.

“hm.” Eddie hummed before throwing the useless skin aside. The two sat in silence for the rest of the night. eating there cooked rabbit before sleeping around the fire.

Waylon awoke to the morning light, dulled by the grey clouds still lingering with lighter rain then in the night. He looked over to Eddie, seeing him still asleep. Waylon sat up to grab the last few dry sticks near by to put them in the almost dead fire. He slowly piled the smaller twigs onto a few of the remaining hot embers to allow them to burn again. Once a fire was started back up he added the last few twigs to keep the fire around for an extra few hours.

His throat had been feeling much better this morning. Maybe the the fresh warm rabbit helped sooth his sore throat. He dug through his bag to take out a old bottle of water. Each hunters bag had certain supplys in it just in case of emergency or inability to return home for a while.

A bag was usually one of the solders bags that they found on bodies. Sometimes they were fixed with duct tape on a few ripped holes or snapped straps. Inside it was mandatory that the bags contained: a kitchen knife, a zip lock bag of a box of matches, 1 roll of gauze, 3 granola bars, 2 full water bottles, a needle and small amount of stitching wire. These items were absolutely for emergency’s only and bag contents were always inspected for any missing items before leaving to hunt. No way Waylon was going to lose a member outside during a hunt because they had to rush back after a hunting accident.

There were also cases like now where the hunting party got stranded with the river flooding. The water grew too deep and too fast to make it across. Patients were more likely to drown or be swept down river if they tried.

The bottled water was kept cool by the air. It also greatly helped in soothing Waylons hurt throat. He was alerted to Eddie when he heard him sitting up. Waylon watched him carefully before holding out the water to him. Eddie looked at it for a moment before taking a swig of it and handing it bag. Waylon recapped it and set it back in his bag.

“shall we try and head back?” Eddie asked.

“river too flooded.” Waylon managed to speak, voice still a bit rough.

“we cant stay here another night.” Eddie said to him. Waylon looked to the side. Eddie was right, they couldn’t keep staying here.

Waylon didn’t have the supplys for it and the flooding would get worse. The asylum was built on much higher ground, leaving it unaffected in flooding. But the lower areas around it acted like a moat in the late winter and spring. As the flooding got worse, food would be harder to get in the low forest. Animals ran to higher ground, such as toward the asylum or into the high mountain area to freeze to death. Waylon was surprised Eddie got something to eat at all last night.

“we should head back darling.” Eddie said as he got up on his feet. Waylon sighed and nodded in agreement. He got up and headed with Eddie out the tunnel entrance. Waylon walked quickly through the forest. He didn’t want to be caught halfway in a lightning storm between the asylum and tunnel.

Both were soaking wet when they got to the river. Waylon inspected it, not liking the looks of the fast flowing river. He noticed Eddie out of the corner of his eye pushing a large log. He saw watched him make a temporary bridge out of it by wedging it against boulders in the river. Waylon and Eddie quickly hurried across before the log was unwedged by the water to be sent quickly down the river.  
Now fully across they made it back to to the courtyard and inside the slightly warmer asylum.

Waylon was quickly swarmed by the other hunter/guards. He was scolded by them as if he was a child who stayed out past his curfew.

“where the hell have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you. Why’d you leave the asylum?!”

“why didn’t you come back before nightfall?!”

“you could have at least told someone where you were going!!”  
all the guards spoke out in anger and frustration. Obviously not happy about where Waylon had gone alone.

“fuck you! I am not a child! It doesn’t matter how many guards I have, I will die one day. What will you all do then?! You cant keep me around forever!!” Waylon snapped. now fully able to speak he could stand his ground better against there arguing.

“that day will come but we will make sure you stick around as long as possible!!”

“you have more important responsibility’s then to go storming off outside!”

Waylon knew they meant well. That they were just afraid to be left alone. Some even had abandonment issues that made things worser for some. He looked away as he gained a headache. Waylon let them rant against him. He was being ganged up on while being too sick to fully fight back. He looked back when they suddenly went quiet. They had gotten nervous of something. Waylon glanced back enough to see a glimpse of Eddie giving them all a menacing death glare toward them. Waylon would tolerate there ganging up on him, but definitely not Eddie.

They all looked away from Waylon. A few cleared there throats, saying there good byes, and rushing off. Waylon took in a deep breath after he heard Eddies footsteps wander off toward there rooms. It was still breakfast and Waylon was happy to spend time near the warm kitchen. Drying off around the toasty ovens and eating some hot venison strips with a blue berry sauce and mashed potatoes.

The chefs happily gave him a chair to sit by the warm stoves as he dried. Giving him a few towels as well. After eating, Waylon was feeling exhausted, The nice warm meal vs the freezing cold rain he walked through after sleeping on a crack road in a tunnel. He went into his room, dropping into his bed to pull the thin blanket he had over his body to capture some warms. The asylum was always cold around the winter and spring seasons. Constant snow and rainfall saw to that.

Waylon slept till around the afternoon before being awoken by Eddie. Waylon was startled, not expecting it to be Eddie at first.

“are we going hunting today?” he asked, looking down at Waylon still resting in bed.

“you don’t hunt.” Waylon said.

“can I go hunting?” Eddie asked, some minor annoyance slipping through. Waylon could see he really wanted to go hunting. He turned slightly to look at the window. Squinting his eyes when he saw the late afternoon sun. all he wanted to do at the moment was sleep. Eddie however wanted to go out and Waylon wasn’t in the mood to argue with him. or his hunting party to just try and get them to take him.

“alright. We'll get you some gear and head out.” Waylon said tiredly. He had gotten more awake after seeing Eddie grow a grin before leaving. Once Eddie was out the door, Waylon realized Eddie was able to sneak in without waking him or alerting guards. This was a little concerning to him.


	6. A gift

 

Waylon tiredly got out of bed, grabbing his spear and getting a new pair of clothes on. When he was ready he went to storage, grabbing two hunting packs for him and Eddie. Most the other bags were missing from the racks. Taken by the hunting party that left usually in the morning. Waylon hesitated when thinking of giving Eddie a hunting weapon. Waylon had his spear to hunt deer, but Eddie had nothing. He assumed Eddie never handled a bow so a spear had to do. He met Eddie at the gate, handing him his spear. Having Eddie happily take it. When Waylon tried to give the bag, Eddie gave a confused look toward it.

“its hunting supplys. Its got emergency supplys inside. You have to have one.” Waylon said. Voice still a little rough. Eddie shook his head at the bag.

“it'll slow me down.” he said. Waylon frowned.

“you have to have one Eddie. Its the rules here.” Waylon ordered. Eddie sighed out his aggravation, taking the bag. After Eddie took the bag, Waylon unlocked the gate for them to head out. Eddie was quick to go, getting ahead of Waylon with a quick pace.

“slow down, the deer wont go anywhere.” he said, trying to keep up with Eddie. He stopped to look at Waylon.

“sorry darling.” he said, waiting for Waylon. When he reached Eddie he heard voices calling his name. He looked back to see some of the hunters who went out before then.

“waylon what are you doing out here?” one hunter asked.

“what do you mean “what I am I doing out here”? I am out hunting.” Waylon said, his frustration about being babied the past few days shining through.

“you cant be out.”

“we still need to give you a proper body guard.”

“i have a body guard! … its Eddie. Now go back to hunting.” Waylon spoke, frustration boiling over from this body guard issue. He didn’t firmly want Eddie to be his guard, he just said what he had to to get them off his back. However Waylon may have rethought what he said if he had seen Eddies expression. Eddie had a wide grin stretched across his face and practically oozed pride from his recent “deputation” of body guarding Waylon.

The hunters had the exact opposite expressions. They weren’t happy and immediately expressed there concerns with Waylon.

“we would rather have one of us be your guard.” one said.

“Eddie also … he doesn’t know the rules well. Hes too new.” another said, trying not to outright say Eddie was an insane aggressive for fear of his reaction. Eddies grin dropped after the objection. He certainly wasn’t going to be removed from his position only after being promoted for 1 minute. Not without a fight from his side.

“you think you can do better?” Eddie said, coming intimidatingly close to the hunters. They all shrank away from Eddie, stepping away with no challenge.

“well, Eddie sure has the intimidation of a guard.” Waylon thought.  
“just go back to hunting. Come on Eddie.” Waylon said, wanting to separate Eddie from the hunters. Eddie stared the hunters down till they left from his site. He caught up with Waylon easily.

“the grassy areas up ahead. Its where all the deer graze. So we should find a heard soon.” Waylon said while walking.

“good.” Eddie said, smiling as he did. Waylon caught a glimpse of it, that strange deja vu feeling coming up again. Like before though he brushed the feeling aside.

They made it to the grassy hills area. Some flooding still around in the area. The deer were drinking from the mass amount of water or eating the fresh green grass growing around. Usually the grass was dieing around this time. Autumn was beginning to loom over as summer ended. Snow fall instead of rain would begin to fall. Things began to freeze over, killing or covering a lot of the vegetation.

Eddie stalked forward with confidence past Waylon who hid to assess the heard. He was surprised by Eddies heading off with no plan.

“Eddie, wait!!” Waylon whispered, trying to call him back. He couldn’t alert the head, but he really needed to get Eddie back. Some deer were quite aggressive around this time and had threatened the lives of patients a few times. Waylon watched quietly from his hiding place, seeing Eddie get close to a few wondering deer at the edge of the hear.

When one deer got close enough Eddie got up and threw the spear. The deer turned to run, only able to make a partially turn before the spear hit its spine with a large thunking noise. The deers back legs went lame from its back being broken. Eddie walked over to it, yanking out the spear before stabbing the deers neck, killing it.

“poor thing.” Waylon thought. Waylon didn’t like seeing animals suffer more then they needed to when being hunted. Waylon stood having no reason to hide after Eddie scared the rest of the herd off. Eddie was picking up the deer when Waylon came over.

“you scared off the heard.” Waylon said.

“we'll find them.” Eddie said as he continued after the heard.

“we were suppose to plan first Eddie. We can catch one deer at a time. We have to plan, then we can get at least 3 usually.” Waylon explained. Eddie huffed, not liking the idea.

“then what should we do.” he said, aggravation in his voice.

“set up a spiked pit. Lead them into it.” Waylon said.

“no, that wont work.” Eddie said. Waylon frowned.

“yes it will, we’ve all done it before tons of times with success.” Waylon said, but Eddie ignored him.

Throughout the day Eddie had continued this single deer method till he had collected 6 deer. Eddie tied the last one to the others with rope, making them easier to carry along. He refused to follow Waylons plans and orders of heading back to drop them off.

“alright, we can head back now. I am done.” Eddie said.

“done? We're not done. We haven’t collected as many deer as we should yet. We're suppose to be getting 10 deer, but you kept hunting one at a time and we've lost so much day light.” Waylon said, exhausted from running around everywhere.

“iam done.” Eddie stated as he headed home. Waylon sighed, rubbing his exhausted face. He decided to let it pass this time. He was still tired since Eddie woke him up and they already had a disadvantage of starting late afternoon instead of in the morning. Back at the gate Waylon tiredly headed to bed as Eddie happily headed inside.

“give the deer to the cooks Eddie!!” Waylon commanded as Eddie headed inside. Not getting any confirmation if Eddie was going to follow it or not. Waylon headed straight for his room, going to bed again.

Waylon awoke again to one of his cooks waking him. He looked at the window, still seeing daylight. He must have only slept for half an hour or so. He sighed and laid down in his bed again.

“what is it?” Waylon asked.

“we wanted to make sure you knew Eddie took the furs.” the cook said.

“what? He wasn’t suppose to take them. Go find him and get them back.” Waylon said.

“he took them yesterday though.” the cook explained. Now Waylon was confused.

“yesterday?” Waylon asked.

“yes, after you two came back. He dropped off the skinned deer, but took the fur. We assumed he took them to storage or at least you knew about it.” the cook said.

“ive been asleep for a day and a half?! And why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!” Waylon said, sitting up now.

“we didn’t find out he kept them till now when we finished counting the storage.” the cook said. Waylon sighed.

“ill deal with him. Don’t worry about it.” Waylon said, heading straight to Eddies room. No one was allowed to just take supplys like they wanted. They had to get permission through Waylon and it better be a good reason for it to even be brought up.

“Eddie!” Waylon yelled as he entered the room. Noticing that Eddie redecorated. Moving his bed to the back room instead of the small “front” area. Waylon went to the back room, finding Eddie sowing the deer skins.  
“what are you doing?” Waylon asked. Eddie looked at Waylon before standing from his sitting spot and spreading his work out in his hands.

“... a blanket?” Waylon said, examining the careful sowing of the skins. It looked carefully stuffed as well.

“for you darling.” Eddie grinned.

“whered you even get the stuffing, or the string and needle for this thing?” Waylon questioned, wondering just where Eddie got all these supplys.

“i always have needles pinned in the ends of my sleeves, easy access. The stuffing and thread I carefully pulled out of an unused couch.” he said, carefully folding the blanket.

“Eddie, you cant just take supplys like that.” Waylon said, getting a confused look from Eddie.

“everything is shared here Eddie. Including furs.” Waylon said.

“i hunted the deers myself.” Eddie stated, trying to claim his work.

“yes, but … why’d you even make this for me?” Waylon said, changing the subject as he wouldn’t get far with the other.

“you always looked cold while sleeping.” Eddie said. Waylon paused with a puzzled look toward Eddie.

“you watch me sleep?” Waylon glared at him.

“iam your guard.” Eddie gave a light smile. Waylon held his glare, not pleased by Eddies answer. Eddies smile dropped to a more neutral look.

“guards stand outside the room Eddie. Not inside to watch someone sleep.” Waylon stated.

“it makes it easier to care for you though.” Eddie said.

“i don’t need caring Eddie. I can take care of myself.” Waylon said, swallowing as Eddies older more deranged words repeated alive in his head.  
“But a flower is only as sweet as the soil that nourishes it. And yours needs nourishing, and pruning, and care.” the thought of those words making Waylon feel sick and shiver slightly.

It made Eddie slightly smile again, unknown to what Waylon was thinking about him at the moment. Waylon caught the smile with that deja vu feeling creeping up again, glaring at him unhappily. He huffed as he softened under Eddies light smile. He seemed so much nicer and gentler then he used to be. Despite still horribly lacking social and proper cooperating skills.

“ill take the blanket, but stop watching me sleep and don’t take anymore materials without asking me.” Waylon said. Eddies smile grew a little more.

“yes darling.” he said, giving Waylon the folded large skin blanket. Waylon headed back to his room without another word. Even after sleeping for a day and half he was still tired. He blamed it on all the recent evens throwing of his early up and late to bed clock. Or maybe his body was just now realizing that wasn’t a healthy schedule for it anymore.

He got into bed before unfolding Eddies blanket gift. Waylon really didn’t want to accept it. Wasn’t fair to everybody else, but if he took it apart Eddie certainly wouldn’t like that. He couldn’t yell much at Eddie either, he still didn’t know how most things worked around the clan. He had survived in the aggressive cell blocks for years. What ever was available was up for grabs there. If you could survive taking it anyway. Waylon hadn’t properly broken down the workings and rules yet, making it partially his fault.

Waylon covered himself with his normal thin sheet blanket and then the skin blanket. Feeling the warmth quickly build up under the new layer. It felt really nice to Waylon. Hed never been this warm before unless he was cooking under the hot summer sun. he knew this blanket would greatly help in the winter.

“maybe I can have Eddie make more for everyone.” he thought. Then he thought of Eddies most likely refusing the task. He only made the blanket for Waylon as a gift. Wouldn’t be much of a gift if he made one for everyone. He buried his head under the warm blankets, falling asleep in the warm darkness.

Waylon woke in the night, wondering what time or even day it was. He got up and out of bed to grab his spear. He headed out for late patrol, attempting to try and get his body back on schedule. Waylon paused when he saw Eddie walking around.

“Eddie?” Waylon said, walking up behind him. Eddie looked back toward him.

“darling?” he said.

“why are you up?” Waylon asked.

“i don’t sleep well at night, so I stay awake.” he said. Waylon knew the feeling, its why he had this odd schedule in the first place. He used to suffer insomnia caused by massive nightmares only to wake and experience the engines hallucinations under all the stress.

“do you want to walk with me?” Waylon asked. He wanted to try and talk with Eddie about what happened all those years ago. Whether he even remembered any of it. He must have if he remembered Waylon.

“sure darling. I am your guard, after all.” he smiled.

“oh yeah.” Waylon thought, remembering what he said to the hunters. After the two walked in silence for a minute Waylon asked the first question.

“How'd you get down from the pipe and live?” Waylon asked. Eddie didn’t seem to have a bad reaction toward the question, which was a good start.

“i woke up with everything a blur. Darkness creeping in now and again. I felt really tired, but I knew I couldn’t fall asleep, or else id never wake up. I got a few ropes off, cut the last few, then spent the next hour sliding off the pipe till I fell off.” he said. Waylon listened carefully, trying to stay aware of Eddies tone and body language.

“after that I went back to the work shop. I tried to treat my wounds. Stuffed them with dirty rags and tried to clean them out with water. I stopped the bleeding, but that was all I managed to do. I couldn’t go far I could barely move. So a stayed in my area and slowly ate my supplys till I was finally forced to leave. I believe 3 months had passed then. I wandered and scavenged, mostly killing those with supplys. Cannibals didn’t bother me much since I left a trail of bodies where ever I went. Easy food for them with me around. I stayed like this for years till finally I felt I reached the end of my rope. There was no food left to scavenge. Last food I saw was a week ago. A can of peas left in a hall. So I just started to wander, where I fell was where I was going to stay. I decided to stop when I found your wall though.” Eddie continued.

“why?” Waylon asked.

“don’t know, just felt that it was best to stop where I was. Turned out to be true when you found me. I thought you were long dead.” Eddie smiled. Waylon let Eddies story soak in. he had been through so much between these 3 years.

“do- do you remember anything? Like when we first met?” Waylon asked delicately. Eddies smile dropped into a small frown.

“partially. A lot of my memory of it is hazy. I remember some chasing, some yelling. Being in one room one minute, then at an elevator, then another room with lots of red around. Flashes of you, flashes of light and dark.” Eddie said, recalling what he could through his blurred and distorted memory.

“the most clear thing I fully remember last was when I saw you in the experimental lab, with the tanks.” he said.

“oh.” Waylon said, guilt creeping over him.  
“do you remember pulling me on the saw table?” he asked.

“no, but I assumed I did that. I remember most around the haze from the time of impalement before waking up on the pipe.” he said. Waylon nodded.

“How'd you get here?” Eddie asked him.

“heh, that’s a long story. I escaped, saw the wall, came back. Started to farm with others. Lots of organizing and work. 3 years later, here we are.” he said. Eddie nodded, the two walking silently together again.

“do you want to go hunting again in the morning?” Waylon asked.

“sure darling.” Eddie said.


	7. Bargaining

 

The next morning Waylon woke for breakfast. Grabbing a new pair of clothes and his spear before heading to the dining hall. Eddie met up with him at the hall, having gotten his food already. Since Eddie was his guard now, they sat together at the hunting table with Eddie being right next to him. The space beside Eddie was clear with hunters crowding the opposite table half or on the opposite side of Waylon. Waylon could sense they were all tense with Eddie near by. He didn’t bring it up or try to correct it. If he did the hunters would only bother him about Eddie being his guard and that he needs a “real” guard.

“so, how long is Eddie going to eat at the hunters table?” one brought up with a failed attempt at hiding displeasure.

“he is my guard, so he eats where I eat. Besides, he hunts too.” Waylon said between bites of food. The hunters weren’t happy, giving Waylon light glares like it could change his mind on the matter. Waylon continued eating, feeling happier over the fact they were angry. He wasn’t about to back down from a simple glare. he already had to fight to get where he was, literally.

“think he can handle hunting animals.” one hunter said, trying to make it seem like a question. More then a statement toward Eddies history of hunting patients. Waylon was getting quickly tired of this subject.

“if you don’t think he does, maybe one of you can take him to train.” Waylon challenged with his own glare. Eddie stopped eating as he thought Waylon was serious. The other patients all looked away or down at there food shrinking in there chairs. Waylon knew not one of them wanted to be paired with Eddie alone in the woods. It was amusing to see patients try to hide in there chairs like students in school did when the teacher needed a question answered.

“if there are no volunteers then ill just have to take Eddie myself.” Waylon said before beginning to eat again. Eddie followed soon after satisfied that he was still paired with Waylon.

After breakfast they all grabbed there supplys and headed out. Some stayed to fish around the river and grab any geese that hadn’t left south yet. The rest split as they got closer to the grassy hills area.

“maybe this time I can get Eddie to listen. Hes not on his own mission anymore.” Waylon thought.  
“hey Eddie ... could you make blankets for everyone else?” Waylon asked, bringing up the subject he thought in the night. Eddie didn’t answer, at first, but did give a sour look.

“i only made it for you.” he answered.

“i know, but I cant get special treatment Eddie. I have to look out for everybody. It gets really cold in fall and winter. Our blankets … well there not blankets at all. There still those sheets Murkoff gave when they were still here. A lot of the members have weak immune systems after the experiments and commonly get pneumonia. I read your file once, you got it often after experiments. So you know what its like.” Waylon said as they walked. Eddie nodded.

“i don’t want to, but if you want me to ill do it. Ill need more fur and supplys.” Eddie said, still expressing a sour face.

“great, we can get more today.” Waylon smiled. Eddie gave a small smile back before having it go away. Waylons happiness about the subject had abruptly ended when rain began to pour heavily on them.

“shit.” Waylon said as he looked toward the sky. Looking down when her heard thunder.  
“we cant hunt now. We have to get to the tunnel before everything floods over and strands us here.” Waylon said as he lead them toward the tunnel not far from where they were.

“yes love.” Eddie spoke. It made Waylon almost stumble.

“love?” he questioned in thought. Could Eddie really love him? No, that was absurd, besides it just wouldn’t work. Waylon knew clan mates partnered up commonly from lack of social stimulation. Not like they had much choice in there situation.

It could just never work for Waylon. Not because of any personal views or feelings. Just because he didn’t have the time or any real patience for it. Anyone he tried to pair up with never lasted long. Either he soon got tired of being with them, not feeling right, or they began to get way to dependent. Sticking to Waylon like glue, which only made him want to leave them more. Relations gave him more stress then relief unlike what the others claim.

When they reached the protection of the tunnel they were both soaking wet. Waylon twisted the water out of his clothes. Doing his best to help dry them. He had to be careful in not catching pneumonia either. His immune system wasn’t too destroyed like others, but could still be weakened in the cold.

“no fire this time either.” Waylon thought, feeling the cold air freeze his skin numb. He jumped when a flash of lightning went across the sky. He regained his composure quickly to hide the skull pounding headache he had gained instantly. He left further into the cave to sit at the end. His back facing the exit so he wouldn’t see the flashes again. Without a fire the flashes were showing more easily to the tunnels end. Meanwhile Eddie seemed to be talking about something, but Waylon was too focused on his headache and thoughts to focus on what he was saying.

He definitely couldn’t be with Eddie. Waylon had to be dominant, above Eddie to make sure he doesn’t overstep the boundarys Made. He wasn’t sure hed be able to pull domination over Eddie in bed. After reading Eddies file he was sure Eddie would enforce power in the bedroom. No, Waylon had to go alone, friends being the only relationship for him. Only allowing dreams to fill in that empty high tear with wet dreams he had of the man with a grin courting him to bed.

“wait a minute.” Waylon thought, that grin now reconcilable to who it belonged to.

“Eddie.” Waylon accidentally whispered out loud.

“yes?” Eddie asked.

“uh, nothing. Lost my thought.” Waylon said, going quiet again to rub his head. Eyes shut in pain from more flashes. Eddie began saying something again, with Waylon still not paying attention.

“mhmm.” Waylon said absent mindlessly to Eddie to think he was listening. Silence filled the cave, which Waylon was thankful for with his pounding headache. That is until Eddie wrapped his arms around Waylons hips and stomach, pulling him onto his lap.

“what are you doing?!” Waylon questioned, not looking at him.

“warming you up like how I asked.” Eddie spoke smoothly.

“oh shit, did I agree to that?!” Waylon thought. Thinking he should have also paid more attention before shooting off a sound of agreement. Hopefully this “warming up” wouldn’t go any further then just that. Hopefully he didn’t agree to anything more on accident.

Waylon hesitantly leaned his back into Eddies chest. Relaxing to the warmth offered to his cold skin. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the warm embrace.

“feel better my darling?” Eddie asked. Waylon nodded his head, having his eyes stay closed in relaxation. Eddie pressed his lips gently to Waylons neck, pausing there for any possible negative reaction. When none came he continued kissing up along Waylons neck till meeting his jaw and finally his lips. Waylon was happily going along with the kissing till a bright flashed knocked him out of the mood. He pushed Eddie away and scrambled to his feet, panting. Eddie got up after with a hurt and confused expression on his face.

“don’t do that!! ever again!!” Waylon yelled, not wanting to even look at Eddie.  
“how could I let that happen?!” he thought, angry at himself and Eddie.

“you're shivering again darling.” Eddie said, honest concern in his voice. He reached out to try and embrace Waylon again.

“don’t touch me!!” Waylon snapped, holding his arm out to keep Eddie away. He still refused to look at him. Eddie backed off to give Waylon space. When Waylon noticed he was far enough he pointed to the spot on the ground.  
“stay over there and don’t move!” Waylon commanded. Eddie stood there for a moment, then he put his arms behind his back and looked away. Waylon noticed it as the same thing he did a while ago in the dark halls before the assassin attack. After a few more deep breaths Waylon had calmed down. Now he just felt cold again while now being exhausted and nervous of the one hes stuck with.

Waylon huffed before moving to the cave wall furthest from Eddie. Resting against it with his bag to try and sleep this whole issue off.

Waylon woke up to a clear morning feeling sick. His body felt like he was hit with a truck. He had the both of them immediately head back. The trip feeling longer then usual as silence loomed heavily between them. Until Eddie broke it.

“you're shivering love.” Eddie said with concern.

“don’t call me that!” Waylon snapped.

“sorry darling. … are you sick?” Eddie asked.

“no, I am just tired, wet, and cold.” Waylon lied, burning under the fever he had been developing since they left.

Back at the asylum Waylon was ready to couch up a lung by the time they arrived. He was begging in his mind that it was just a simple flu or cold and not pneumonia.

“you alright darling?” Eddie asked as they passed through the gate.

“yes Eddie.” Waylon growled, heading as quickly as he could to his room. Unaware that Eddie was still following closely behind.

He got to his room, leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Trying not to throw a coughing fit. How he was only confirmed more and more that he definitely had pneumonia developing. Why wouldn’t it after he slept a night out in the cold mountain air soaking wet. When he regained some energy he headed straight to bed. Not sure whether to cover up from the cold or not from the fever. He laid there for a moment with his eyes shut. Startled by Eddie putting his hand on his neck. He got away and smacked away Eddies hand. He glared at Eddie standing by the bed. Thoughts going through his fevered mind on whether or not Eddie had been there since he got in. or if that Eddie was even really there at the moment.

“you're sick.” Eddie said.

“get out! Go do something else!” Waylon snapped at him, but Eddie wasn’t effected.

“iam suppose to take care of you.” Eddie said while sitting down on the bed. Waylon huffed, agitated that Eddie wasn’t following orders.

“that’s not what guards do.” Waylon stated with a glare.

“then what do they do?” Eddie asked. Waylon sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. He didn’t want to go around the bush explaining Eddie what a guard does and doesn’t do.

“could you just go … guard the corn or something. Make sure no one steals anything.” Waylon breathed out with his eyes remaining closed. He heard no answer from Eddie. Instead he got a more personal response. He gently brought Waylon into his lap. Still wrapped in the blankets Waylon gave a small struggle before giving in. he completely hid in the blankets to avoid a repeat of yesterday. Now however he was beginning to bake inside the blankets. Only a knock at the door had Waylon come out of the mass of blankets.

“what now?!” Waylon grumbled in his head.  
“what?!” Waylon yelled toward the door.

“there’s a outcast at the wall sir. Hes got a bag of medical supplys and he wants to get in.” a guard behind the door spoke.

“from what side?” Waylon asked. It was important to know what clan they originated from. Members from the cannibal clan tended to be the weakest, but most aggressive. Battlers were the strongest and most stubborn in there hierarchy ways. Walrider tended to be neither strong or weak, but very uncooperative. Desperate tended to be the weakest, but most cooperative and easy to deal with.

“walrider.” the guard stated. Waylon sighed at that answer. Even with the medical supplys he wasn’t sure if he should currently accept more members. They had the supplys to sustain more members, but with the whole assassins indecent, this could easily be a trap. Give an assassin goods to be highly acceptable of entering. He gets in and then hes basically accepted into the group.

“alright, ill see him.” Waylon said, getting up to go check it out. Eddie wasn’t far behind and personally Waylon wanted him to be during this meeting. Just in case this was a trap he had a special job in mind for Eddie.

They met up at the western barricade. Getting past the crowd of guards to speak at the wall. Some guards at the front had the bag of medical supplys checked out. It was a large brown sack filled with alcohol bottles, multiple gauze rolls, a large bundle of stitching wire. Along with another large pillow case filled with various pill bottles rangeing from antibiotics, depressants, mood suppressants, and strong prescription cold medicine. Waylon was shocked by the mass amount of medical supplys. It was the largest stash ever seen.

“think this is a trap?” one guard asked.

“too good to be true.” Waylon stated.

“should we send him away?”

“we'll have to give these back.” Waylon said sadly.

“give it back? Why not just keep it and make the scam artist scram.” one guard spoke furiously.

“true, but some of us need the medicine. As I recall some of us also came here with stashes that we could have just stolen from as well.” Waylon stated, talking mostly toward the 47 patients that joined over the years.  
“its just one guy. We will be aware of him once he enters. We'll know if hes missing or up to something. He also has to work like everybody else.” Waylon said.

“what if that’s all tampered?” Eddie asked, bringing up another issue.

“they could be. Alcohol I think should be fine. Pills need to be checked along with the cough syrup if possible. Clean the stitching wire and gauze with some hot water.” Waylon said.

“so we're letting him in?”

“yes, but hes going to be watched and on a strict schedule like Eddie used to be on. In his room after dinner and role call on him every morning. Everybody taking note of where he is and what hes doing.” Waylon said, guesstimating for guards to open up a small space of the barrier to let him in. everybody was on guard while they waited. Eddie sticking by Waylon's side while other guards surrounded him. When the barricade was clear and the man happily came through.

“oh you must be Waylon. I am so glad you accepted me and i-” the guy happily spoke, coming up to Waylon a little too close before guards blocked his way and pushed him back.  
“sorry, I just got a little too excited.” He apologized, shrinking away.

“whats your name?” Waylon asked immediately, on guard around the stranger. The man was about as tall as Waylon, oddly healthy from where he came from. He was covered in scars and seemed to mostly be intact besides some trouble working his right arm. Possibly from a shoulder injury from long ago. He had long fresh scratches going up his arms, a possible nervous habit of scratching. Even now he seemed to be doing it a bit and reopening the scabbed over scratches.

“its vain.” vain spoke with a nervous smile.

“alright. … whered you get all the medical supply’s?” Waylon questioned.

“lots of scavenging over the years.” he said.

“why not share with your clan?” Waylon questioned more.

“they only believe in praying the injuries away. If you die, the Walrider only claimed a sacrifice.” vain explained. This interrogation was getting more and more suspicious by the minute. Like hell Walrider clan “prayed the injuries away”. Waylon had seen them with stitches on long wounds or alcohol soaked gauze on them.

“should I have him killed?” Waylon thought. If he was an assassin, why bother letting him in? On one hand they got a large medical supply and the possibility of another assassin not showing up for a while. The cons being another mouth to feed and the danger of an assassins presence.

“okay. Today you can just settle in a room we give you. You'll be on a probation period for a few weeks. You **have** to follow a strict schedule and you **have** to work like everybody else. You'll be on farming duty.” Waylon explained with no room for misunderstandings or arguments. With farming duty he'll be easily watched and noticed if he goes missing from the courtyard.

Vain nodded before Waylon talked to some guards. Telling him witch room to place him in and to have guards keep a watch on him. Two guards escorted vain off down the halls to where hed be placed and to partially show him around. Waylon pulled Eddie aside to talk to him about vain.

“why’d you let him in?” Eddie said. He was agitated that Waylon let in a obvious assassin.

“because we need the supplys.” Waylon said.

“just kill him and take them.” Eddie stated.

“we don’t do that here Eddie. Now listen, I want you to closely follow him. If you see him doing anything suspicious then come talk to me.

“why do I have to follow him? I am you're guard. I should be sticking close to you.” Eddie questioned.

“yes, but you're the most silent when following. He wont notice you and it'll be easier to learn information about what the clans are planning. Maybe they'll try another attack, we need to know if they are.” Waylon said. Eddie growled and looked away for a moment.

“yes darling.” Eddie nodded.


	8. closed relationships

 

A few days had passed with Waylon still recovering in his room. His fever was making him constantly exhausted. After trying to patrol the last time and practically passing out he, along with Eddies insistence, decided to hold off on patrolling. Eddie would still come at the end of the day to report what was going on.

The main thing being vain, the new member who had a seriously suspicious amount of medical supplys. The thought of him being an assassin decreasing every day. He did as he was told, worked hard. Eddie didint even have to follow him around, because usually vain was the one following Eddie. Vain seemed extremely fond of Eddie. Doing things for him even if he wasint asked to, giving him some of his food. Even giving Eddie some uncomfortably affectionate hugs that Eddie obviously didint like, but tolerated for the short moment they were given.

Waylon was starting to become annoyed from constantly hearing about vain and how well he was doing. Maybe he secretly did want him to turn out to be a assassin. It meant free meds and one less mouth. Vain was also just a little too happy most the time. Optimism was important to keep spirit and moral up for survival, but there was such a thing as too happy that would turn into something just obnoxious.

Waylon sat up in bed, rubbing his head ache away. He needed to cool off his fever and go bathe. It had been a while and the smell of him and his clothes was making him feel worse. He took a small bag of new clothes and his spear before heading out. Greeting the guards as he passed. He managed to reach the gate out to the forest before Eddie spotted him.

“are you hunting?” Eddie asked with a hint of displeasure.

“no, i am going to wash these clothes and bathe.” Waylon said as he opened the gate.

“i should come then.” Eddie said.

“no Eddie, you need to stay and watch vain.” Waylon said, making an excuse just so Eddie couldn't follow.

“if hes an assassin after you, then I should stick with you when your out.” Eddie stated. Waylon sighed, being too sick to muster the energy up for a command.

“fine, fine.” Waylon grumbled as he and Eddie went out to the river.

When they reached the river at the bottom of the steep hill side, Waylon took a deep breath. Taking in the non-stale fresh air of the mountains. The cool air also helping with his burning fevered body. He stuck the flat handle side of his spear down into the dirt next to the river. Close enough in case he needed to grab it, but far enough that if it fell it would drop into the river. He was about to start stripping until he remembered Eddie near by.

“could you go behind the large rock.” Waylon said. Talking about the huge boulder sitting at the river edge. It would definitely block Eddies view from watching him strip.

“why?” Eddie asked, seeming confused.

“because, I need to get undressed.” Waylon said.

“then get undressed.” Eddie said, seeming even more confused.

“i cant with you watching.” Waylon glared, getting frustrated with Eddie being socially oblivious.

“why not?” Eddie asked.

“because its not normal to stare when people get undressed.” Waylon stated.

“it isint? Why?” Eddie asked.

“geeze, its like talking to a kid.” Waylon said as he rubbed his forehead.  
“because its seen as an invasion of privacy. Which is both threatening and rude.” Waylon stated.

“oh.” Eddie spoke, seeming to finally get why Waylon didint want him watching.

“so, just wait behind the boulder till i am in the river. Okay?” Waylon said, getting a confirmation from Eddie nodding. He left Waylon alone as he went behind the boulder. Waylon was quick to strip down before Eddie decided he had given enough time. Waylon got into the freezing water, locking his body up a little when he first got in.

Waylon dunked his head under the water to get his hair wet before scrubbing out what ever dirt and dust he had collected before starting to grab his clothes to scrub clean. Recently noticing that Eddie was no longer behind the boulder and was now fully watching him.

“do you have to stare?” Waylon asked as he scrubbed his shirt clean.

“iam suppose to be watching you.” Eddie said.

“you dont have to all the time. Besides i am more likely to be attacked by a rabid flock of birds then a person out here.” Waylon said.

“i still rather not take that chance.” Eddie stated.

“so, anything suspicious with vain?” Waylon asked, switching subjects.

“no, he tends to stay out in the open a lot. Constantly works in the fields and when hes inside hes always floating around me.” Eddie said.

“hmm, we'll if he keeps going like that I mite have to take you off watch duty eventually.” Waylon said, not exactly liking the idea, but he couldn't have Eddie spying on him for the whole time he lives in the clan.

“when? are you sure?” Eddie asked.

“yeah. Possibly in a few weeks to a month. Its not like he doesint follow you around anyway.” Waylon said, laying his shirt on a near by rock to dry it out in the sun.

“you take a long time to scrub clothes.” Eddie commented.

“would you rather come in and scrub them.” Waylon said sarcastically.

“alright, I will.” Eddie said, starting to remove his vest. Waylon nearly swallowed his tongue in surprise that Eddie thought he was serious.

“NO, no, I can do it just fine!!” Waylon said, trying to stop Eddie. waylon had to look away when Eddie got his shirt off and moved on to removing his pants.

Waylon kept his back towards him, not wanting to see Eddie fully naked. Thankfully the river had incredibly dark water so anything below the hips was well concealed under the surface.

“give me the pants.” Eddie said, standing next to Waylon, who continued looking away as he handed over his pants. Eddie started scrubbing as soon as he got them from Waylon. Doing quick work of removing the dirt coating the fabric.

Waylon really wanted to get out and away from Eddie, but couldn't. Either he had to get out naked and get dressed or Eddie had to get out and dress. With how Eddie was focused on scrubbing like hell he would abandon his new task. If Waylon made a dash for his clothes Eddie would notice, thinking Waylon was leaving. Waylon took another breath of air, his nauseated stomach reminding him of his sickness.

“you alright darling?” Eddie paused in work.

“iam fine.” Waylon said, really not wanting Eddie to come any closer. Eddie nodded before continuing his work. Eddie finished the pants and set them next to the shirt on the hot sun rock to dry.

“let me finish those.” Waylon said as he grabbed his bowers before Eddie could.

“alright darling.” Eddie said before getting out. Waylon looked away before he could catch a glimpse of anything. Once Eddie was fully dressed again Waylon was fully able to focus on scrubbing.

“i could do it if you'd like?” Eddie said, seeing Waylon take a little too long.

“i can do it myself.” Waylon growled, scrubbing angrily. Waylon set the clean boxes on the rock.

“go behind the rock so I can get dressed.” Waylon told Eddie. Eddie did as he was told while Waylon quickly got out, dried, and dressed into his fresh pair of clothes. Waylon felt so much better with clean clothes and his fever cooled down from the freezing water. He was no longer sweating like a sinner in church. Waylon wrung out his still drying clothes before stuffing them into the small bag he brought.

The two headed back to the asylum. Eddie being greeted immediately by vain.

“welcome back Eddie!” vain spoke happily.

“hello.” Eddie greeted back.

“oh, hey.” vain said, a little less excited when he spotted Waylon next to Eddie.

“hello.” Waylon greeted back out of politeness.  
“iam going back to my room. Ill see you later at dinner time.” Waylon said to Eddie before walking off toward his room.

Hours later Waylon was eating at the hunters table with Eddie sitting next to him. They both had just sat down to eat there fresh deer ribs with caramelized onions and a berry pineapple salad. Everybody at the table froze when vain sat down at there table.

There were strict rules as to who was allowed to sit at the hunters table and vain was breaking that. The hunters allowed and tolerated Eddie enough at the table because he was both a hunter and Waylons guard. Vain would not be tolerated at all by the hunters OR Waylon.

“vain, you cant sit here.” Waylon stated in a serious tone as everybody glared at vain.

“why not? I am not in the way.” vain said in a slightly uncaring tone.

“safety reasons.” another hunter growled.

“safety reasons? Like what? Waiting for somebody to steal your food?” vain joked, not taking the matter seriously at all.

“only hunters and guards are allowed here. Only we are allowed the high quality weapons because we have proven our self's to be trust worthy and sane enough to not harm others. Here at this table we discuss commonly about our safety protocols and strategy for emergency.” another guard explained. No one was going to talk, or eat till vain was away from the table. Even waylon was losing his patience the longer vain stayed.

“okay.” vain chuckled.

“basically we don't allow others to sit here so they don't go blabbing about our plans to every body.” another guard angrily stated.

“i wont blab.” vain said as he started to eat. Everybody at the table paused and angrily glanced at each other before turning back toward vain.

“you. Need. to. go.” Waylon growled at vain. Vain stopped eating to angrily glare back at Waylon in a challenging manor. Eddie didint like the look at all.

“leave the table.” Eddie growled with a glare. Vain crumbled under Eddies commanding glare, looking a little hurt before he left for another table.

Once vain was far enough from the table the others slowly started re-eating there food. The sudden defiance from vain raising red flags. Everybody silently looking at each other and understanding that they all had the same thought.

Even if vain isint an assassin he will not be welcomed into any serious work. He would be staying as only a field worker and would NEVER be allowed as a cook, doctor, guard, or hunter. Unlike normal clan members who could be “promoted” if they prove they can do the job. Dinner continued on in complete silence, an unsettling presence at the table.

After dinner Waylon had been staying up late thinking of what to do about vain. After the dinner issue he didint trust vain without someone following him. He wanted to assign someone new to vain, but was keeping vain even worth it? He hadint done anything too serious. however with these strict terms of survival they couldn't afford someone who would rot the clan from the inside out.

Waylon wanted to speak to Eddie about this. Talk about who and when Eddie would switch off vain. Along with how that would exactly work. Vain had been obsessed with Eddie and separating them would be difficult. At least Waylon wouldn't have to pry Eddie away from vains death grip on his arm any more. It was annoying and unnecessarily complicated to talk with Eddie with vain looking over his shoulder at all times.

Waylon left his room to head over to Eddies door. He knocked on it and stood at the door. He looked up, freezing when he saw a shirtless vain answer.

“what?” vain growled.

“uh, I need to speak with Eddie.” Waylon said. Confused as to why vain was in Eddies room.

“hes sleeping.” vain said with a glare.

“i need to talk to him.” Waylon glared back.

“hes still sleeping. Come back tomorrow.” vain said before slamming the door in Waylons face.

Waylon growled and huffed at the door, but left back to his room. He had no idea why vain was in Eddies room and half naked at that. Personally he wasint sure if he even wanted to know. Hed have to talk to Eddie tomorrow. That is if vain didint kill Eddie in his sleep in a insane rampage. Waylon paused momentarily in thought.

“what if vain did do something to Eddie? He wouldn't allow vain in his room. ... would he?” Waylon thought. He pushed the idea aside. Eddie was able to handle himself and tended to be an incredibly light sleeper.

“why would Eddie let vain in his room though?” Waylon thought as he went to bed.

The next morning Waylon went off to find Eddie. Seeing him out in the courtyard with vain tightly hugging his arm as usual. Only this time Eddie seemed to be tolerating it a little more then usual. Waylon came up to them. Getting a glare from vain as he still held onto Eddies arm.

“uh Eddie?” Waylon said to him.

“hmm?” Eddie hummed, bringing his attention to Waylon.

“i need to speak with you.” Waylon said. Before Eddie could reply vain quickly kissed his cheek.

“bye dear, I have to work” vain said happily before running off. Gaining a glare from Waylon and a sickening feeling deep in his stomach.

“so what do you want to talk about?” Eddie asked. Waylon stared at him for a moment, considering his thoughts.

“ … we need to go hunting.” Waylon said. deciding it best to let the subject on vain, rest.

“but your still sick.” Eddie said.

“yes, but I don't like just staying in my room all day doing nothing.” Waylon spoke.

“alright darling.” Eddie said, going with Waylon to pick up the hunting bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just made this today. sorry its late. been playing tug-a-war with mutiple projects and storys all between the beginning of the school year.
> 
> and what WAS vain doing in eddies room? 


	9. collapse

 

Waylon had finally gotten better, in some ways. His fever and cough leaving to be replaced by depression. For the past few days vain had been stuck to Eddie like a leech. Usually seen hugging him till vain spotted Waylon. Once he did he switched from just hugging to kissing Eddie. Waylon tried to hide his agitation and disgust toward it, but deep down he couldn't. Vain knew that and made sure Waylon did too.

Waylon couldn't bare to look at Eddie. Always seeing him with vain just made the depression worse. Even now it seemed that vain had permanently moved into Eddies room. Besides depressed Waylon also felt anger for himself. Why did he care so much that vain was with Eddie. waylon knew he couldn't have a relationship with Eddie, EVER. It just wouldn't work, one being that hes a psychopath who almost mutilated him. Two, he had no idea how Eddie would react in a “loving” manner toward him after his last “loving” event. He mite end up incredibly aggressive and controlling if they got into a relationship.

Waylon sat outside by the main courtyard door, taking in deep breaths to relax. Loosing all his relaxation process when Eddie came up to him.

“you alright darling?” Eddie asked. Thankfully vain wasint latched onto him or else Waylon would have vomited.

“iam fine.” Waylon lied. He got up and started to leave, he wanted to be left alone.

“where are you going?” Eddie asked.

“hunting.” Waylon simply stated.

“ill come along then.” Eddie said, starting to follow.

“no, Eddie, stay here.” Waylon spoke with agitation in his voice.

“iam your guard, I should come.” Eddie said, gaining a sigh from Waylon.

“whatever.” Waylon thought.

They both got there hunting bags before heading out. Eddie had been asking him questions all through there walk. Talking about how Waylons changed slightly over the past few days. Asking Waylon if he was SURE he was alright. All during the conversation Waylon didint speak, ignoring Eddie the whole time.

“darling, are you alright?” Eddie asked for the 5th time after still no response from Waylon. Waylon continued walking, not even to bother looking at Eddie. After still no response Eddie formed an idea. There was a long pause of silence from Eddie, making Waylon feel relief from the silence. Until Eddie grabbed him and gave him a kiss. Waylon snapped out of his shock from the sudden surprise and slapped Eddie across the face.

Eddie immediately let go of Waylon to rub his face. Waylon shot Eddie an absolutely furious death glare.

“your girl punches wont harm me darling.” Eddie smiled as he rubbed the red mark on his face. The comment had Eddie gain another hard slap from Waylon.

“IAM NOT A GIRL!!” Waylon roared.

“i know darling.” Eddie smiled.

“then why did you call me a girl?!” Waylon snapped at him.

“it got you to talk to me.” Eddie smiled at him. Waylon glared at Eddie, hating that he was tricked into a response. He only hated a few things and Eddie used 2 of them. Calling him a girl and manipulating him into doing something. Waylon let out an angry huff before walking off.

“come on darling, please talk to me.” Eddie begged. Waylon ignored him, currently feeling he should only give Eddie the finger every time he tried to talk with him.

“iam gonna have to give you another kiss if you don't talk.” Eddie said.

“PISS OFF!!” Waylon roared at him.

“tell me why your angry.” Eddie calmly said.

“its not important.” Waylon grumbled.

“why not?” Eddie asked.

“because it wouldn't matter.” Waylon snapped.

“why not?” Eddie asked.

“BECAUSE IT'LL NEVER CHANGE!!” Waylon snapped at Eddie.

“what wont?” Eddie pressed for more answers.

“... i am going back to my room.” Waylon said, turning back to head toward the asylum in silence.

“am I doing something wrong?” Eddie asked. Waylon stayed silent, continuing to ignore Eddie.

Back at the asylum Waylon had gone on his regular patrols, alone. Not wanting to have Eddie around or vain, who latched onto him as soon as Eddie got back. Eddie seemed to be tolerating vains hugs and kisses just fine now.

At lunch Eddie didint sit at the hunters table like he normally does. He sat with vain at the regular tables. Which gave the other guards/ hunters a chance to try and convince Waylon that he needed a “real” guard still. Waylon hadint been listening to any of them. There voices just being an annoying buzz in his ears like hearing a mosquito.

Waylon went back to his room, hiding inside. Thinking of what he should do. He couldn't sulk forever and since the doctors offered him anti-depressants he knew he needed to handle this somehow. He sighed as he watched the sun pass over the sky from his window. Before Waylon knew it, it was the middle of the night.

He took a deep breath, wondering if he should be selfish just this once and take liquid courage. He may need it for what he was about to do, but he knew he couldn't steal alcohol. Even if they got a whole bag from vain. Now remembering it came from vain, he definitely didint want it now.

He got up from his bed silently and left his room. He looked around the dark hall for anyone watching. Seeing no one, he took a deep breath before silently heading toward Eddies room. He stood silently in front of the beaten old door. He closed his eyes for a moment then hesitantly knocked on the door. He waited silently in front of it for someone to answer.

“if vain answers, hes getting a broken nose.” Waylon thought angrily in his head. Thankfully there was no need for a fight as Eddie answered the door.

“darling?” Eddie said, sounding a little surprised that Waylon was up and at the door. Waylon didint answer, he just took a sharp inhale before kissing Eddie.

Eddie was shocked by the sudden surprise kiss, but he happily accepted it. Eddie held Waylon close against him, kissing him passionately. Waylon happily accepted the returning kisses, staying close against Eddie. Eventually they got into the room mid kissing, closing the door before heading deeper into Eddies room.

Waylon made sure that Eddie laid down on the bed first. He wanted to have full control of Eddie on this first run. Just in case his sanity took a sudden change in direction. Waylon stopped the kissing for moment to glare down at Eddie.

“don't you fucking dare try and do anything. I am NOT a girl, got it?!” Waylon said in a strict voice while glaring down at Eddie.

“yes darling.” Eddie smiled lightly, soon getting more kisses from Waylon afterward. The kissing stopped every now and again when Waylon started removing articles of clothing from both of them. Eddie didint mind having Waylon be on top of him, never even trying to switch the positions. He let Waylon have full control on where things headed.

Once the clothes were fully stripped away Waylon slowly grabbed a hold of Eddies large rod. It had been growing rock hard between Waylons legs since they got to the bed. He gave it a few long strokes before slowly getting. He let out a hiss of pain. Waylon obviously wasint a virgin, having two kids and all, but he was still a virgin to men.

He let a breath of air as his hips finally met back to Eddies. Eddie let out a small hum as he rubbed Waylons hips to provide a small motion for both of them as Waylon prepared himself. Waylon finally relaxed enough to start a slow motion. When the pain fully disappeared he was able to do stronger motions on Eddie, getting moans out of both of them.

After Waylon had been riding for a while, he started to slow. Feeling a little physically exhausted, but he really didint want to stop. Eddie noticed and decided to take over. He carefully flipped them both to make sure Waylon would allow this. When he got no objection from Waylon, Eddie picked the pace back up. Only a few thrusts in and Waylon was already having trouble lasting. Eddie had gotten incredibly deep in Waylon and was now repeatedly hitting against a sensitive spot he wasint able to hit from the previous position.

It seems Eddie couldn't handle it much longer either. Spilling a large amount of hot thick cum deep inside Waylon. It sent Waylon over the edge after that, having him cum over Eddies stomach. After that they were both too exhausted to continue. Both covered up under the warm deer skin blankets. Soon falling asleep together.

About an hour later however, both were suddenly awoken by a scream in there room. Eddie instinctively held Waylon close and tried to block Waylon with his body from any sudden and possible attacks. Both relaxing when they realized it was only vain looking absolutely shocked.

“how could you?!” vain yelled at Eddie. Shocked and devastated he found Eddie and Waylon both naked in bed.

“what?” Eddie asked confused.

“why sleep with him?! We were a couple and you sleep with a guy who doesint even love you!!” vain exclaimed, pointing angrily at Waylon.

“we wernt a couple.” Eddie stated, with an even more confused face. Vain looked hurt and absolutely crushed. He gave Eddie a sudden slap across the face before running out of the room. Leaving Eddie rubbing his face in absolute confusion and raising questions in Waylons mind.

“you wernt a couple?” Waylon asked.

“no.” Eddie stated.

“didint you sleep together??” Waylon asked.

“no, but I kept kicking him out of my bed when he tried. Eventually I just left the room for patrol and hoped when I got back he was asleep.” Eddie said.

“well, that explains why vain was half naked in his room and why Eddie didint answer the door.” Waylon thought.  
“why was he even in your room?!” Waylon asked.

“he told me that you wanted him in my room. That it was some sort of clan transitioning acceptance and that you wanted me to get along better with him.” Eddie said.

“i never said that. Is that why you tolerated all his kissing?” Waylon said, now expressing anger as vains trick had now been exposed to both of them.

“yes, I tried to tolerate it more after you seemed unhappy about it. I thought I wasint doing good enough in accepting him.” Eddie said sadly.

“well, you wont have to do that shit no more. You can kick his ass out of your room to.” Waylon said as he laid back into a comfortable position on the bed to continue sleep. Eddie smiled happily at that news, lying back down closely against Waylon.

The next morning Eddie and Waylon were both on patrol. Noticing a certain someone was missing. They asked a few guards as to whether they had seen vain. Only getting a bunch of nos from the various guards asked around the area.

“should we look for him?” Eddie asked.

“no, hes caused enough trouble and manipulation. Giving false orders with my name is NOT tolerated. If hes gone, then good riddance, but if he turns up hes getting a heavy punishment.” Waylon said. Eddie nodding in agreement to that.

“well, patrols done. Guess we should go hunting. Ive been really slacking this past week and I really want to pick up on that.” Waylon said as they headed to get some hunting gear.

“yes darling.” Eddie said as he followed.

Waylon and Eddie walked through the forest silently as they followed a pair of fresh deer tracks. Both stopped when the tracks spit into two paths.

“you go left and ill follow the right. If you don't find anything in a few minutes, meet back with me. We don't wanna split too far.” Waylon said, Eddie nodding in confirmation before heading off. Waylon followed off after his tracks. Going between some large rocks.

“dammit, hate when they do this. Why cant they just stay out in the damn fields.” Waylon thought, freezing when he heard some rocks stumble behind him. Waylon kept his spear up, ready to defend himself. When he heard nothing else he continued on. He almost stopped again when he heard more rocks shifting behind him.

He dodged away from vain almost slicing the back of his neck with a kitchen knife. Waylon reacted with a whack by the dull side of his spear. The sharp side not facing the direction Waylon was forced to hit vain with to get him back.

“gah, dammit!!” vain growled. The wind momentarily hit out of him.

“what the hell are you doing?!” Waylon exclaimed. Despite being around them every day, the insanity and stupidity of patients still surprised him.

“you fucking home wrecker!! you ruined my relationship and stole my man!!” vain roared.

“you wernt even in a relationship!! Eddie even said it to your damn face!!” Waylon roared back.

“LIAR!!” vain roared, kicking up a cloud of dirt and rocks at Waylons face. Forcing Waylon to step back so he could see and breath. Vain managed to get a hold of Waylons spear, attempting to swipe at Waylons face. Waylon was forced to release his spear in order to dodge the attack. In stepping back he tripped over some rocks, falling onto his back on the rocky ground.

Waylon couldn't react in time to get up as vain raised up Waylons spear. Ready to end Waylons life. Vain was stopped when he suddenly got a knife to the back of his knee. The cut tendons forcing him down. Eddie yanked the spear from his hands and smashed it into vains head. Knocking him fully to the floor before Eddie fully pinned him there with the spear going though his leg. Eddie went over to Waylon to help him off the ground.

“you alright darling?” Eddie asked.

“mostly.” Waylon said, looking at a few large scrapes on his hands from falling. Both turning there attention to vain, who had been trying to pull the spear from his leg. He froze as Waylon and Eddie loomed over him.

“that was an obvious assassination attempt. We don't tolerate that.” Waylon glared down at him.

“please, dear, don't hurt me. You know I love you. He doesint love you like I do. Ill do anything for you. Please, help me. Kill him and we can be together.” vain pleaded to Eddie with a loving and fearful smile.

“oh, darling.” Eddie started with a smile.  
“you are right. He doesint love me like you do.” Eddie smiled at him, getting a hopeful smile from vain. Only to have it quickly crushed by Eddies next sentence.

“but I don't like the way you love me.” Eddie grinned widely down at him. Eddie yanked the spear out of vains leg. Vain trying to plead more to Eddie, even to Waylon when Eddie wasint responding to his pleas. Eddie sunk the spear right into vains skull, splitting it in half.

Waylon rubbed his head and sighed. Feeling relief that they were able to remove vain. No more fight with him to leave the table. No more manipulation around the clan, and no more overly cheeriness.

“want to continue hunting?” Eddie asked.

“yeah, just let me clean his blood off my spear in the river. I don't want it tainting the deer meat.” Waylon said, getting his spear out of vains skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo!! got this out!!
> 
> during the end scene i was listening to this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TzVOLOROkM


	10. Outbreak

 

After Waylon and Eddies relationship was solidified it was a bumpy road dealing with guards. Constantly arguing with Waylon about Eddie being his guard AND being his partner. Guards being highly concerned about Eddies possible negative behavior, and with good reason based on Eddies past. However, Waylon wasint about to back down on his decision, and like hell Eddie wasint gonna get a say between all the guards. Once Eddie got into the mix the heated argument quickly backed down.

Waylon and Eddie had moved into one room after the bumps were gone. The now multiple layers of shared blankets and pillows in one bed keeping both comfortably warm. Waylon had moved his working desk into Eddies room along with the file cabinet he kept to hold the records of supplys they had on a daily basis.

Spring had been kicking into high gear with the now consistent heavy rain storms and mass flooding. Hunting party's had been compromised greatly by the weather. Some days they had to cancel all together from the flooding making too huge a moat.

Even worse was it was the main hunting season for cannibals. Besides humans, they ate animals when they could. A lot of animals drowned during the springs rain season and multiple packs of cannibals could be seen feasting on dead animals that washed up. Unlike Waylons group, they didint care for there clan members. If one got seriously hurt or drowned, it was over for them as the member meant easy prey to other starving cannibals.

Waylon, Eddie and other hunters were suiting up early this morning. The storms usually hit hard starting in the afternoons. Waylon hoped that if they got up early enough they could hunt down some food before the storm came.

“sure we should do this?” Eddie asked, checking his hunting bag.

“we've already skipped 2 days of hunting, we cannot afford any more.” Waylon said, sharpening his spear with a knife stone.

“where should we start hunting?” a hunter asked.

“the upper eastern fields. Deer are probably up there to avoid the flooding. Its also safer for us that way too since we dont have to pass the river.” Waylon answered, checking his bag.  
“remember, if we get stranded from each other. Head for the road tunnel.” Waylon said, before they headed out.

Out side the sky was a light grey with absolutely no sun out in sight. The rain was already lightly pouring down from the sky having Waylon prey that they wouldn't have lightning this early in the day.

They followed the steep cliff edge, avoiding the now large raging river below. At the fields they spotted a heard of deer. Finding that there clan was in luck. All the mother deer had finally given birth, which meant easy hunting. Still, Waylons clan had made the mistake of killing too many young dear, almost wiping out entire herds. The most young they were allowed to kill was 5.

“okay, we're gonna set up a spiked ditch to catch some adults and grab what ever young are abandoned.” Waylon spoke to the group of hunters. Having them split up to dig a large ditch or gather coverings for the hole.

Being used to digging traps like this, it didint take long for the group to finish it. They split again into two groups and carefully approached the heard. One group to scare the heard toward the large covered pit and the other to grab any young that got separated. Just when the main group was ready to charge the herd, all the deers heads suddenly shot up to look for something.

The teams froze in confusion. The deer had spotted something, but it wasint them. The deer stayed still, staring off as something for a moment. Then the bolted off into a stamped toward the hunters. The group had no choice but to run back and slit up to hide behind trees. Once the group was out of the stampedes way Waylon was able to see what had startled the deer.

A huge grizzly bear was ripping the meat off a young deer it had managed to catch. Unfortunately the bear seemed unsatisfied from the small meal. It licked its mouth of the fresh blood before sniffing after the heard and right toward the hunting group that was hiding.

“fuck!” Waylon thought. Entirely forgetting that besides cannibals and storms, bears were waking up from hibernation. Waylon thought quickly on what to do. The trap was no good as deer were lying dead in a pile at the bottom. His group was no match against a adult grizzly. So he had only one other choice, slowly reaching down for a large rock.

He got out from behind the tree and threw the rock square into the bears face. The bear roared angrily with a wide mouth, showing its bloody teeth to Waylon. Waylon didint hesitate to run as the bear charged after him. Eddie hid there furious that Waylon didint consult to him about his plan. Despite other hunters telling him not to, Eddie followed in the pursuit.

Waylon ran down the steep hill, knowing bears weren't the best at maneuvering that way. He managed to get by quickly climbing up a crumbling cliff edge to the top. It was much too weak to support the bear, and much to high for it to reach Waylon unless it went around to the lower area. The bear let out and annoyed roar and a huff of air before wandering off.

Waylon panted as he watched the bear leave. He couldn't go back the way he came with the bear lurking around. He didint mind that however, at least the bear was away from his team and he was pretty close to the asylum. He turned away from the cliff edge and began heading back home. Stopping not very far from the cliff when he heard a noise near by. He turned with his spear raised, expecting a bear, but seeing something worse.

He was met with a wide, shredded, smile from joker. Fresh blood filled drool poured out of the shredded holes in jokers cheeks. His whole chest being coated and smeared with the disgusting mixture. Just the sight of his smile made Waylon sick enough. Waylon jumped when he saw more and more cannibal clan members come out from between the trees, surrounding Waylon with a look of hunger.

Waylon began to panic inside as the space around him was closing very quickly. They all pounced at him with Waylon managing to keep them at bay with a stab or hit from his spear. One managed to sink his teeth into Waylons arm before he was hit by Waylons spear and yanked away by joker.

“i get the first bite you idiots!!” Waylon snapped at his hunting pack. The attention on Waylon was pulled away when joker started fighting and killing some of his own team. Waylon saw his chance and escaped the group, fleeing into the woods. Joker noticed Waylon fleeing and dropped his recently killed team mate to hunt after Waylon.

Waylon fled through the woods like he was hunted by a pack of wolves. Stopping when he reached the shallow and calmer area of the large river. He had to make it back to the courtyard gate and get inside to the guards. He took a deep breath before leaping into the river, swimming across as fast as he could. He looked back as he climbed the opposite side of the river, seeing jokers clan pacing at the river edge.

Waylon watched them with a mixed feeling of confusion and curiosity. They obviously wanted to follow Waylon, so why wernt they? The quick pacing on the river side turned into another large fight. Blood along with large amounts of drool flying all over the place. The cannibals attacking each other had it broken up when some of them fell into the water. The clan members were suddenly terrified as water splashed on them. They all panicked and fled into the woods from Waylons sight.

Waylon stood there, frozen, after his realization. They were all sick, with a lethal disease.

“rabies.” Waylon thought, looking down at the bite on his arm. The bite meant he was probably diseased as well.  
“it was only a matter of time.” Waylon thought. He wasint surprised that disease had reached him. Especially with it spread from the cannibal clan. They were always attacking wild animals and eating them raw. Who knows how many infected raccoon, possums, or even foxes they had eaten.

Now, Waylon had to get back in the asylum and tell everyone the bad news. Waylon only had a week before it was too late for a cure and the symptoms started taking over. Like it really mattered, Rabies was deadly and they had no access to the rabies shots that were the only cure. By the time they possibly made it past the wall or over the mountains, weeks would pass before they made it fully to a town.

He made it inside and called a meeting in the main hall. A sign to everyone that something serious was to be announced. Waylon stood up in front of his clan, swallowing back some tears. He told them about how the cannibal clan was heavily infected with rabies. The “doctors” who were once veterinarians immediately knew what that meant. They had to explain further to those who didint know what it was.

Rabies was an aggressive disease transferred through spit or scratches by an infected animal. Symptoms being uncontrollable aggression, excessive drooling, trouble in swallowing, fear of water, loss of mobility and finally, death. It was only curable by repeatedly getting rabies shots for 6 weeks after infection.

After everything was explained by the “doctors” he gave the bad news. That he was bitten by one and was most likely infected. Showing his bloody wrapped arm where he was bitten. Panic filled the room on what was going to happen. Questions going back and forth on what they could possibly do to cure Waylon. What should happen if Waylon died. Who would take over after him.

Waylon shushed the room, having it go quiet. He continued to say that he would make plans for what would happen after his death and would announce tomorrow who would take over in his place. Waylon closed the meeting after that statement, meeting up with the doctors to be tested. There was no doubt in his mind that he was infected, but he still hoped he was wrong.

The doctors took some blood from the bite, carefully examining it. Unfortunately it was confirmed that Waylon was infected. The doctors began talking with Waylon on how they could treat it or somehow make a cure from scratch on what little supplys they had. Waylon told them not to waste supplys on experimenting for a cure. Even if they could make it, they had to make 5 more large shots worth. A rabies shot wasint a normal sized syringe.

Waylon left after the meeting with the doctors. Returning to his room to write things down that needed to be handled. The first thing Waylon wrote down was that they needed to strengthen the walls toward the cannibals by warning the battlers. God help them if they recently fought some infected cannibals. If the battlers clan was infected they would all have a epidemic on there hands.

He wrote letters and sent them with a messenger to the battlers and then to the other clans. He got a written letter back from the battlers saying that some of them were infected, but they wasted no time in putting infected out of there misery. The Walrider clan gave a written letter saying that it was a plague sent onto Waylons clan by the Walrider and that the walrider clan would prosper and be safe from the disease as long as they were faithful.

After that note Waylon added that they needed a stronger blockade on there side too. He wrote down the various tasks that needed to be done during the day. How much food they needed before certain seasons. How the rationing should work during the harsh fall and winter seasons. Then came the time to consider who should become the next leader. Waylon choose the announcement for tomorrow because he feared it'd be harder to do if he waited.

Waylon was startled by Eddie bursting into the room, having Waylons pen jump off the page with a long line of ink following it. The other hunters had returned with there kill after first trying to find Waylon. With no luck they returned and were immediately greeted by the mass talk of the diseased cannibals and Waylons infection of lethal rabies. Eddie bolted to there room after hearing the news.

“is it true?!” Eddie questioned Waylon. Finding out himself as he saw Waylon writing what is basically his death will.

“yeah.” Waylon nodded.

“so can the doctors do anything? Did you talk with them?!” Eddie questioned, sounding desperate to get help for Waylon somehow.

“there's nothing they can do. We need a rabies shot and we don't nearly have the supplys or equipment to make the shots needed.” Waylon spoke sadly.

“could antibiotics work?” Eddie asked, sitting next to him.

“no, it'd just be a waste.” Waylon said.

“so, what will we be doing?” Eddie asked.

“ I will quarantine myself in the room permanently. I cant go on hunts anymore and I rather avoid contact to avoid spreading it as much as possible. Then after about a week- … ill - … ill have to leave.” Waylon said, having a bit of difficulty in saying it.

“leave?!” Eddie exclaimed.

“or- … to keep the disease from spreading further. i- … go to the wall and end it fast.” Waylon said.

“what?!” Eddie exclaimed in shock.  
“you cant leave, you cant go to the wall!!” Eddie yelled.

“there's nothing else we can do!! i am dying and nothing can change that!!” Waylon yelled back. Silence filled the room soon after.

“so, what are we going to do?” Eddie repeated his earlier question.

“... i am writing instructions for the new leader. Who i am going to announce tomorrow morning.” Waylon said.

“so ill be there guard?” Eddie asked.

“ yes.” Waylon said.

Eddie stayed sitting next to him through the night. It took Waylon the entire time to write down all the things he learned from years of experience. He had a thick stack of papers large enough to rival a dictionary.

“you should get some sleep.” Eddie said.

“it wouldn't matter. Its time to go announce the new leader.” Waylon said, looking at the clock on the wall that said 7:53AM.

Waylon left the huge stack of papers on his desk. Taking his spear with him as he left for the meeting hall. Followed closely by a saddened Eddie.

Everyone was finishing the last of there breakfast when Waylon came. Everyone rushed with the last few bites to meet in the meeting hall for the announcement. Once everyone was there, Waylon took a few deep breaths.

“i finished writing the instructions for the new leader to review after the announcement. I hope that everyone agrees with my decision and that there is no backlash from those I didint choose to replace me.” Waylon started.  
“so, with that. My replacement will be … Eddie.” Waylon announced. Immediately met with backlash from half the guards.

“hes an aggressive, he cant lead!”  
“he was only to be used in defense purposes!”  
“he hasint even been here that long!”

all the guards argued to Waylon. Waylon stood quietly in front of the crowed till the arguers went quiet.

“well then, if you don't like him being the new leader and don't trust my advice. Then you can just challenge him for the position for yourselfs.” Waylon stated neutrally. Even when Waylon was leader, it was tradition to face challengers for the position. It was no different after Eddie took over.

There was only one he thought of that would be fit. It had to be Eddie. He followed Waylon the most on his routes and knew best on what to do in situations. Despite his past aggression he had calmed down since then. He was powerful enough to handle any challengers. Calm and smart enough to handle an emergency situation. And above all others was healthy enough to work and survive.

Waylon held out his long time spear for Eddie. When Eddie grabbed it, it showed the passing of leadership along with it. Everyone stayed silent during the pass. Waylon knew no one would challenge Eddie. He was too strong and no body was cruel enough to take Eddies leadership away since his partner, his old leader who appointed him, was now dying.

Eddies first task as new leader was to dismiss the meeting. Following Waylon back to the room to read over the tasks Waylon had written down. The two paused when the heard a rumbling noise.

“is that thunder?” Eddie asked.

“no, its helicopters.” Waylon said, recognizing the distinct noise quickly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i want to keep this story short. the next chapter will be the LAST chapter. =]
> 
> whos coming? is it murkoff?


	11. Taken

 

“Eddie start evacuating people out the emergency escape in the desperate clans area. Grab all the supplys you can especially the preserved food, seeds, and meds everybody can carry. We don't know what murkoffs going to do when they land.” Waylon said, grabbing a hunting knife from one of his cabinets.

“what are you going to do?” Eddie asked worriedly after seeing Waylon grab a knife.

“not sure, distract them as long as I can to buy time.” Waylon said, about to run out the door till he was grabbed by Eddie.

“you cant do that, they'll kill you!!” Eddie said.

“iam dead either way Eddie. Nothing can cure me. Either I die fast or slow by the disease.” Waylon spoke depressingly. Eddies grip tightened on Waylons arm, as if it could stop Waylons death in some way, before letting go. The two stood silently looking at each other with broken hearts. To stop himself from tearing up he gave Eddie a tight hug. Having Eddie tightly hug him back has Waylon let out a chuckle.

“didint think id ever hug you, let alone love you.” Waylon said, swallowing down his tears. It gained a sad chuckle from Eddie before the two parted ways from the room.

Eddie grabbed an assembly and gave out orders to everyone. While ran out to the courtyard to watch the helicopter hovering over head. There was only one and the fact that it was white instead of the usual black made Waylon suspicious. The silence of the inside hall told Waylon the clan had cleared. The protocol for if Murkoff came back had been in place for a long time and every clan member knew it well enough to start it as soon as Murkoff was spotted anywhere.

Waylon stood tall with his hunting knife tightly gripped as the helicopter landed on the courtyard concrete path. Waylon kept his eyes shut from the blowing dirt finally opening them when the helicopter was shut off. Waylon watched the helicopter diligently while swallowing down his nervousness.

The doors opened slowly, as if cautiously, for a couple of men in casual clothes. They looked ready to step out until they saw Waylon with his knife. They peaked out from around the door like using a shield.

“hello?” one of them men shouted at Waylon, nervousness showing in his tone.

“hello?” Waylon shouted back, confused as to why these people were here. Certainly not Murkoff with there casual ware and nervousness.

“whats your name?” the other man yelled. Waylon glared, the possibility of this being a trick on his mind.

“may I ask who exactly is asking?” Waylon shouted.

“we're from the government. Murkoff was recently apprehended on multiple illegal activity. We read there confidential files on mount massive and its recent activity of civilization organization.” one man said.

“we read about one particular ex Murkoff employee named Waylon who leads one of the civilizations. Are you him?” the other man asked.

“yes.” Waylon answered. If this was a trick by Murkoff to off Waylons clan leadership, jokes on them. The men seemed to perk up a little at hearing the news.

“do you actually have a clan?” one of them asked.

“yes, a very large one of 100 patients.” Waylon stated. The two men looked at each other to talk quietly, seeming fascinated by what Waylon said.

“how does the clan work?”

“is there a lot of inner conflict with mental patients?”

“have you all been surviving together these past 4 years or just recently?”

“how many other clans are there?”

“where are all the patients?”

“are any of them aggressive?” the two men started happily asking Waylon questions.

“well, you scared them all off with your helicopter. They probably wont be coming back to this area now that you've visited.” Waylon said a little agitated that this may be a false alarm and these idiots just uprooted his entire clans lives to just ask questions. The two men immediately lost there smiles.

“oh. Well, we didint mean to scare anyone off.” one said, honestly sounding sincere.

“with how Murkoff was, outsiders make everyone extremely nervous. Especially helicopters or any kind of heavy duty vehicle. You just scared everyone from there safe homes and the whole area we've been surviving off of for the past 4 years. We basically have to start all over again because of you idiots. So what the hell do you want?!” Waylon said, patience running thin on the outsiders.

“oh, well, we think we can help now that we've found you.” one answered, starting a little quiet after Waylons scolding.

“as we said earlier, we're from the government. After learning about all this from murkoffs confiscated confidential files a government plan was made to aid you about 2 weeks ago.”

“but we needed a safe place to set up and the only open spaces to land a helicopter are extremely unsafe once on the ground. We look through the files again and when we found out you were in charge of a clan and mostly mentally stable we began looking for you. All the files said were that you lived in the buildings on the edge. We didint get exactly which side and landed in a few places to search.”

“we kept running into extremely aggressive patients and had a few of our crew killed. Now that we've found you we can set up and organize with you on what you need and who needs medical attention. We can also help find family's of the surviving patients if they have any.”

“well you've done a pretty awful job of aiding so far.” Waylon snapped.

“we are really sorry, if we knew this would have happened we would have just drove and walked most the way here.”

“is there anyway to bring them back?”

“i could talk to them, but they most likely wont return for a few months.” Waylon said.

“is there anyway to help speed up there return?”

Waylon paused for a moment in thinking. If Waylon asked they would return in a few hours, but Waylon needed to be sure that these were certainly not Murkoff and were indeed safe to expose the clan to.

“yes. … i-ive been infected with rabies.” Waylon stated. The two men immediately looked devastated with the news.

“if you can bring me out of here to get shots and speak with the government about this issue. I can convince the clan that you are truly here for aid and they would return in a few weeks.” Waylon stated.

“how long ago were you infected?” one asked.

“just yesterday afternoon. Some of the patients in my clan are veterinarians and were able to identify it in my blood. We just are not able to cure it with the supplys we have.” Waylon said.

“we can do all that then, but we have to ask you to leave any weopens. We don't want any possible life threatening freak outs mid flight.” one said.

“fine.” Waylon said as he dropped the knife next to it. Not like it was a big help anyway. If they were Murkoff they could have instantly shot him and after the rabies news they would have known that taking out Waylon would have not effected the clan.

Waylon carefully approached the small helicopter, getting in and sitting down next to one of the men. The pilot separated by a strong door. Judging by huge dents and wild carvings in the door they had a couple run ins with aggressive. As the helicopter started up Waylon wanted to get more personal information on the two.

“so who are you two exactly?” Waylon asked.

“iam jameason, or just James and this is markus or just mark. I am a psychologist sent with markus, whos head of the aid operation and a anthropologist. Besides giving aid the government has seen this civilization building exclusively among mentally unstable as a amazing feat that no ones seen done anywhere in the world or any where in history. We were sent to study the environment and how its possible that your clan has survived so long like this.” James explained.

“we were hoping you'd let us observe your clan while giving aid and ask you questions.” mark said.

“hmm, maybe. Like I said my clans extremely nervous of strangers. You mite not be exactly welcomed and due to certain mental health issues and PTSD involved I cant guarantee that someone wont attack or lash out at you.” Waylon explained.

“we understand. We don't expect to go wandering around your clans home freely. We assume many are gonna be protective and even territorial of the area. We'll mainly say around the aid camp or walk with you if we need to go into your clans space.” James said. Waylon nodded, they understood his clan perfectly which means Waylon wouldn't have to babysit everything they did.

“i need to point out right now that you cant park the helicopter in the courtyard again.” Waylon stated.

“why not?” mark asked.

“territorial reasons. Its the farmland, our main food and a lot of our members work in that area. Its also right next to the “homes” where patients live. So if you're going to land again you have to do it farther away like somewhere in the forest.”

“oh, we can do that then. But we'll have to park the helicopter there when we return so we can drop a party to find a flat enough spot to clear or park the helicopter and set up the base aid camp nearby.” mark said.

“that's fine, you just gotta be sure to clear off before my clan returns. They wont as long as its parked there with you all wandering around.” Waylon said, getting a nod of agreement from both.

“you want any food or drinks? Its gonna be a 15 min flight and we have a whole mini fridge of stuff.” mark happily offered.

“anything junk food id die for.” Waylon happily joked. Mark gave him a thubs up before getting up to check a small fridge at the back of the helicopter.

He came back and set up the table tray next to Waylon that was attached to the door.

“a heated up cheese burger bought this morning with some fries and a soda.” mark said, setting the take out container and can of soda in front of Waylon. Waylon quickly opened both, taking huge bite and gulps. Stopping after a few huge bites.

“fuck, forgot how good cheese and cola taste. Used to be so sick of cheesy nachos, now I could just OD on them.” Waylon said happily as he ate a little slower. Gaining a chuckle from mark and James.

“can we ask a few questions?” mark asked.

“go ahead.” Waylon said between bites.

“you got farmland for food. Did you just survive off that? I assume you got other food somehow did you guys hunt or resort to cannibalism?” mark said, the very last bit turning toward a mumble. Waylon immediately shook his head at the last part and quickly swallowed his food.

“absolutely no cannibalism. Some of my clans members are actually “vegetarian”. They still eat meat, but if it resembles too closely to human they become physically ill and refuse to eat. So they usually eat eggs, fish, and occasionally a duck or goose if its prepped really well to be small pieces or in soup.

“was the aversion to human looking meat due to experiments?” James asked as he grabbed out a laptop from a bag to start recording the answers.

“no, the much more insane and aggressive patients resorted to cannibalism or extreme mutilation of others. LOTS of gore riddled the buildings and i am pretty sure after seeing so many body parts you tend to not like meat at all.” Waylon explained.

“you guys gathered eggs and fish, so did you hunt things like deer to?” mark asked, carefully typeing everything Waylon siad. Waylon nodded.

“normally we would catch minimum 10 to 20 deer a day to provide meat. I made it a point to provide a good enough verity of food to make sure everyone stayed energized and healthy.” Waylon said.

“where did you guys get the stuff to farm? You got stuff like pineapples growing.” mark asked.

“scavenging the buildings. In the beginning I grew some plants from rotten stuff. They had kitchens for the Murkoff staff when they were still here and had things like fresh vegetables and fruits. As I grew things other patients did the same and started to join up with me to start some larger farming. That's how everything originally started forming into the clan life we have now.”

“is it difficult dealing with mentally unstable? How do you organize anything or have them understand?” James asked.

“well most the patients in my clan don't suffer too badly from there conditions, so most the time they are able to work normally and understand instructions. We also have a set up based on how serious your affected or not by your condition. The worst suffers are in charge of farming or cleaning up the buildings. The least suffering go out to fish or gather or join me in the hunting party's or guard the area from any possible aggressive trying to break the hall barricades.” Waylon explained.

The questioned continued back and forth till the helicopter landed on a pad in a fenced off guarded area next to a large building with a government seal on the front doors. They brought in Waylon after showing guards there ids. Taking Waylon immediately to a doctor who had the first rabies shot ready for him.

 

After the shot was given Waylon was taken to a meeting room to meet with a few other aid and government officials. Waylon was given a plate of freshly cooked fried chicken strips, a fudge brownie, and a soda. He specifically asked, when offered food, for anything junk food related.

“alright, so whats the situation?” one of the officials asked.

“first thing is that the helicopter was a mistake. It scared off the entire clan from the area. So next time we should just go by ground and keep flight to a minimum.” James stated.

“we used the helicopter to get passed the wall Murkoff set up we didint have land access available to do that.” another official said.

“we were planning to blast the wall down in a few weeks, we just have to do it sooner then expected. We'll continue with the helicopter to set up the base, but for the supply runs well have to blast the wall and use trucks.” another official said.

“we'll also have to land a little away from the buildings. The patients are a lot more nervous of outsiders then we expected them too be. We thought with there mental issues that they'd maybe stand there ground more. There extremely skittish.” mark said.

“how aggressive are they?” an official asked.

“ not as we expected either. Pretty docile, but due to there skittishness we should still use caution and not get too close to them unless Waylons asked first.” James answered.

“alright, with the main things answered and with Waylon ready to support us on the field we can continue.” the main official said as he filled out paperwork in front of him.

“you two and Waylon will be sent back with the smaller helicopter and one cargo copter with supplys to build the aid base. Along with a staff of 50 and 20 armed guards.” the official continued. Waylon was a little alarmed at the amount of workers and armed guards. Patients wouldn't like the large crowed or even the guards.

“ we cant do 50 people or heavily armed guards.” Waylon stated.

“why not?” an official asked.

“my clan had to deal with multiple other clans that were quite aggressive. The staff will just be seen as another threatening clan. The guards would only simulate Murkoffs abusive guards and patients will not tolerate there presence at all.” Waylon explained.

“we have to have guards and without a large staff we wont be able to help much in a short time.” the head official said.

“the patients wont even approach a large group. And even with a small group they wont all approach. You mite only get 10 to 15 members for the first 2 weeks. Just give a staff of 20 and have some staff carry concealed. It wont agitate the patients and if anything does happen a simple glock can handle it.” Waylon said. The head official nodded.

“alright. 20 staff with concealed carry. If we need to we can always send more staff with the cargo trucks. After base is started we'll begin detonation of the wall to clear a path for the future trucks.” the official wrote down on the forms.

“do you need any specific supplys like rabies shots for other patients?” the head official asked Waylon.

“as far as I know, no one else in my clan has rabies. We mainly just need basic things. Food, water, any medical possible. Id like to possibly get real psychological help for them. Get them prescriptions they should have gotten to help there mental conditions.” Waylon said. The head official nodded as he wrote things down.

“James will help with that and determine if the patients require any meds. If that's all this meeting needs then shall we send in the paper work and proceed?” the head official asked the group.

“do you have any information on my wife and kids?” Waylon asked, the question suddenly springing to mind.

“they've been put into government protection because of your involvement with Murkoff. They've been doing well with no threats to there safety. Sadly we cant have you meet them as it would require breaking protocol and possibly threaten there safety if Murkoff members are tracking us to find them.” the head official explained. Waylon nodded sadly.

“as long as there safe.” Waylon thought. The head official finished writing some more things before signing the papers followed by a couple others then James, mark and Waylon.

Waylon with James and mark all met outside at the large cargo copter. Having Waylon get a nervous feeling. James noticed Waylons nervous expression and walked over to talk.

“you okay?” James asked.

“didint realize how big the cargo copter would be. I am afraid it mite really scare off everybody.” Waylon said.

“well with you guiding us to the field we should land it pretty quickly once we get close.” James said.

“yeah, ill probably have to bolt and go find my clan as soon as we land though.” Waylon said.

“do what you need to, well be fine setting up the base alone. Also any food requests before we go?” James smiled.

“just get me a container of nacho cheese to drink and ill die happy.” Waylon joked. Getting a chuckle from James.

“don't die just yet. Ill get you a large container of hot nachos. Want anything extra like peppers, sour creme, tomatoes, steak pieces.” James asked.

“pile everything and anything you can onto them.” Waylon said.

 

* * *

 

Eddie stood heart broken as he carefully instructed his clan as they tried making a new home in the wilderness. Farms were immediately planted. Shelters built from wood, mud and foliage. Another large helicopter was heard by the clan and immediately everyone hid.

“fuck.” Eddie growled, filled with hatred as he saw the helicopter heading for the field not far from where they were. When the helicopter was out of site everyone continued working. A few minutes passed before they heard something approaching. Everyone quickly hid again with Eddie ready to pounce who ever when they got close enough.

“Eddie!” Waylon yelled as he searched for his clan. There was no specific spot for them to flee to, so they could be setting up anywhere.

“darling?!” Eddie exclaimed coming out of hiding. As soon as he saw Waylon he practically knocked him over when slamming into him to hug him tightly. Waylon happily hugged him back.

“are you okay?!” Eddie questioned.

“iam fine, and I got good news. The helicopters wasint Murkoff, it was aid support from the government. They caught Murkoff and obtained a lot of there files and found out about us. There here to set up an aid base and give us supplys.” Waylon said happily. Eddie was surprised by the news.

“are you sure?” Eddie asked.

“yes, they took me to the government building to set things up I also got a rabies shot so i am gonna be okay.” Waylon smiled as he tried to keep tears back as he showed Eddie the bandage covering the hole caused by the shot. Eddie practically broke down from happiness hearing Waylon was gonna live and hugged him even tighter.

 

* * *

 

Over time things got better and better. The wall was fully destroyed by the 5th day. Supply's were brought in to keep everyone healthy and looked over. Some patients left to rejoin with there family's, others who didint have family or wouldn't fit in with society were kept at the asylum. The asylum was heavily redone to be a real functioning one running on a more courtyard society based program. Most aggressive left were caught and sent to real more hands on asylums to be fully treated by real doctors.

Clans were separated by heavy walling or fencing to protect each other from other clans. Some clans were too aggressive to work with and were either caught to be taken away, like the cannibal clan or heavily secluded to be alone by them self's like the Walrider worshipers.

Many of Waylons clan members were now gaining proper help with real medication to control there mental illness. None of them needed to hunt or farm anymore, but many continued to still do so.

Waylon worked with James and mark with studying the workings of his clan. Even having a whole website dedicated to the courtyard society which the government officially called the strange clan building of mental patients. Files were made for each patient and could be seen on the site by the public. Waylon was commonly contacted by all sorts of psychologists to also be questioned or researched on.

Most patients didint mind the researchers much anymore, as long as personal space was understood. Eddie usually had no problem with that. He had a heavy police record which was well known by outsiders. Making him seem too threatening to come close to without Waylon being between them and Eddie. only patients tended to not mind his presence without Waylon near by.

Waylon sat on the fresh stable roof deck watching the sunset with Eddie sitting near by.

“will you leave?” Eddie asked.

“leave? Like return to normal society and leave the courtyard program?” Waylon asked.

“yeah, I know you have a family. Don't you wanna go back to them?” Eddie asked. Waylon sighed.

“ive been gone so long from them It would be nice. But I started the courtyard program and its my responsibility not. I cant just abandon that and all the patients who suffered through much. Besides, you wouldn't last long without me.” Waylon said, joking at the end.

“i lasted and hour before you came back with the cargo copter.” Eddie joked back pushing Waylon's shoulder a bit.

“sure and I bet all that crying you did was rain.” Waylon said as he pushed him back.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment. =]
> 
> welp thats the end of courtyard society, hope you enjoyed this short story. =]
> 
> i really liked the courtyard society theme and would have like to add more to this, but i strictly wanted to keep this one short.
> 
> so maybe ill so the same thing for a full-er story in future. :3

**Author's Note:**

> i have a beta working on this. :3


End file.
